The Vacation
by 70's Lover
Summary: Crystal Charming isn't like her family or friends, what'll happen when she goes on a small vacation to the Isle? What will come out of the vacation? will she find her true love or forever be alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Descendants, I only own my Original Characters. Please enjoy.

Hello, I'm Scarlett and this is my one year older brother Wyatt and we were sitting with our uncle Chad one day and I simply asked how mom and dad met, well Wyatt being the goofball he is said, "by walking up to each other duh!" I had to laugh at him and all my Uncle would say is, "Your mom was sent to the Isle where you all live and was at your Aunt Uma's for a week and the first day she was there they met and knew it was true love. The reason she was sent over there was to go on a small vacation that your Uncle Ben and I sent her on after we all were sitting around hanging out one day."

Well with my Uncle not being so helpful, this is the story of how my parents met I wrote, all in third person so it's easier to understand, Wyatt wanted to add in some so this is OUR story as he says….

It all happened one day when Ben, Chad and Chad's sister Crystal were all sitting around one day hanging out and being bored. Crystal isn't like her brother or like Ben, she's more outgoing, wild and not proper like her family or everyone else. But lately, she's been down and not really talking to anyone.

"Sis?" Chad asked looking her way.

"I'm fine," she simply replied as she got up from the table and walked away from everyone.

"She needs away for a week," Chad sighed glancing towards Ben.

"I agree what if we send her to the isle for a week? I already was planning on bringing four kids from there over here, she can return with them," Ben suggested.

"I agree on that, I'll go talk to her about it," Chad sighed, he didn't like the fact his sister might be going to the isle where all the trouble makers are, but she needed time away from Auradon and away from their parents that want her to change her ways instead of being who she wants to be. He got up and went over to his sister, "Crys?" he asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" she questioned glancing his way.

He saw the tear slip down her cheek, "sis, Ben and I got talking, how about for one week you go on vacation to the isle?" he suggested as he wiped the tear off her cheek for her.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she was slightly confused.

"You can have someone drive you to the isle, you'll stay there for a week with someone and then in a week you will come home when someone goes and gets you," he told her.

"uh, thi-this sounds like a good idea to be honest," she replied slightly happy.

"Let's go talk to Ben, he might know where you can stay for the week," Chad smiled as they walked over to Ben.

"I can and will call someone up, I know where you can stay for the week," Ben told her.

"sounds good, I guess I'll go to my room and pack for a week," she told them.

"I'll help sis," Chad told her.

"Then let's go, if you get that room set up for me just come find us Ben and also thank you for this small vacation in a way," she told him as they hugged.

"Anytime, Chad and I both can tell you need time away from here for a while," Ben told her, "and go pack, I will come find you two after a while."

Chad and Crystal nodded and went to her room, "what to pack besides clothes," she smiled since she knew Chad would answer with 'duh clothes silly' like he's known too.

"Your pillow since you can't use any other without getting a headache, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, hair ties," Chad listed with a smile as he took her bags out of her closet to start packing her up, "damn I'm going to miss you sis."

"I'm going to miss you as well bro, but, not those skirts," she told him seeing him open the closet to her good, dress skirts. He gave her a confused look as she opened her other closet she kept locked, "these outfits go."

"Leather? You? Wow sis never knew you had those," he half joked.

"I know, but I do like to sew some since mom did teach me that and how to cook and clean and all," she smiled as she took out the skirts, tops, dresses and pants outfits she has in her locked closet.

"Yeah, mom did teach you, hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just kind of happy I'm getting away for a while to find myself and get away from the rushing around and the proper behavior and all for a while, I just, I love it here, I do but I honestly feel like I don't fit in at all and that everyone but you and Ben look down at me like I'm an outsider all the time," she told him and saw the sad look in his eyes, "Chad, I love you, you are the best big brother any girl could ask for, I love how you and Ben are always protecting me and standing up for me but I need to find who I truly am, I'm nothing like you, Ben, Mike or even mom and dad, I just, I'm not truly sure how to describe how I feel, I can also tell you have noticed I'm nothing like everyone here, all these pretty pink princesses and fancy princes and kings and queens, I honestly don't want to grow up and have my life already planned out for me, I want to be who I am and if that means leaving to figure it out, then its what's the best for all of us."

"I know, I agree with you all the way sis, I have even talked to mom and dad about it and they just walk away saying this is where she was born this is who she is and won't let me explain anything, I know they will be pissed about you leaving but I promise that no one will bring you home before the week is up, I love you sis, you are the best kid sister I could ask for, you can be annoying sometimes, but without you around life would be boring and I know you and Mike broke up because he was more interested in a princess instead, he wasn't the one for you, I know you will find your true love someday, even if it means it's a guy from the Isle, I will support you, I know everyone else will look down at you even more but screw them okay, you are who you are and do what your heart wants you to do, follow it to wherever it leads you to," he told her making her giggle, " I know I make no sense sometimes but you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean bro, and I will, I will let my heart lead me to wherever it is I'm meant to be and yes, mike and I did break up because of some other girl, but it's fine, he wasn't the one as you said," she told him.

He went to say something but someone knocked on the door, Chad went to answer the door as Crystal packed all her leather outfits into her bags, "hey come on in Ben," Chad greeted.

"Thanks, I have a room for you, you'll be staying at the Fish and Chips with Ursula and her daughter Uma for the week, they already told me that you won't have to work unless you want to help out but since you are there to get away from here and that type of stuff you are free to walk around and do what you want to do," Ben told her, "and I already told your mom and dad and also told them they do not have a choice on if you go or not so they can't stop you or even try to."

"Thanks Ben and sounds good, Fish and Chips, nice name and I hope Ursula isn't as bad as Ariel once said since she and I would talk time to time," Crystal told him sitting down, "oh, I better change so I'm not in these good clothes when I show up there huh?"

"Yeah, that would be an odd outfit to wear there all fancy and cute," Ben smiled making her playfully roll her eyes at him as she grabbed the one leather outfit she left out.

Once she was in the bathroom Chad smiled, "you like her?"

"Yeah, I kind of do, she might not be like everyone else but that's what is so special about her and she's just so sweet and kind as well," Ben smiled back.

"It's okay you like her," Chad spoke.

Crystal came out, "Chad, can you finish zipping my skirt? My shoulders hurt from the way I slept last night."

Chad smirked a little and zipped her skirt up, "love the outfit sis."

"Thanks, it was one of the first few I made," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"It is a nice outfit and the whole leather meets fabric in one outfit is nice and it being pink and black, your two favorite colors is good also," Ben spoke up.

"Thanks, I did that for a reason, I have a dress I made I'm taking with me that is dark purple with a black belt," she smiled.

"Nice, well we can get the driver and we can take you over and help take your stuff to your house for the week," Ben told her.

"Sounds good, thank you," Crystal told him.

"No need to thank me sweetie," he told her and left to go get the driver as Chad helped her carry her bags and all to the car that's taking her to the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally arriving at the isle someone was waiting for them, Crystal was a little nervous to be there already, but knew it was a good reason for going there; she needed time away from everything and get her head and heart straight on what is going to go on and all in life.

The car came to a stop and all of them got out, even the driver, "you must be Uma?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I'm Uma, my mom sent me to help Crystal with her things," Uma greeted.

"Yes, thank you Uma, this is Crystal and her brother Chad, you two this is Uma, you'll be staying with her and her mom Crys," Ben introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Crystal greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, love the skirt and top," Uma spoke looking it over.

"Thank you, I have many more with me that are leather and fabric or just leather or just fabric you can look through later and if there is one you like you may borrow it," Crystal spoke with a smile.

"Girl you and I are so going to get along," Uma smiled as she helped the boys pick up the bags, "well, follow me you three and we'll take her there then I can walk you two back so you won't get lost then Crystal and I will hang out and get to know each other and I will introduce her to a few of my friends and show her around."

"Let's go," they all spoke and followed her to the place.

"Well, welcome home for the week Crystal," Uma spoke as they walked through the doors.

"So far it's cool here and the whole fishy smell is a good smell since for some odd reason I like the smell of fish and the ocean and all," Crystal giggled making Uma laugh a little.

"Yes, my sister is crazy sometimes," Chad joked.

"Sometimes?" Ben and Crystal both asked.

"Okay, all the time," Chad corrected himself.

"That's better," Ben joked, "now you young lady behave, be good and have fun."

"Dude, come on now, you ruined it all for me," she acted upset but laughed making Uma laugh as well.

"Yeah dude, don't go ruining it already, she needs some fun in her life and trouble and miss-behaving" Uma smiled.

"Okay, just don't get into too much trouble is all," Ben told her as they hugged some.

"That I know I can promise but the whole being have and all is a little questionable," she joked, "joking, I'll be as good as I can but like you both told me, follow my heart and if it leads me to trouble so be it."

"We know goofball," they both told her.

She looked over to Chad, "now you behave as well Chad, I'll be gone only a week so please don't go moping around too much okay, and keep mom and dad from coming here to drag me away, they ask tell them they are the reason I came here."

"I know sissy, I will trust me, they won't like me if they threaten to come to get you, I love you and please listen to Uma and Ursula and if you need to come home early have one of them call Ben and we'll come get you, just please promise to stay safe, I can't lose you," Chad told her as they hugged.

"I promise to be safe Chad," she told him.

"okay, we better go, Crys we'll talk to you in a week," Ben told her as they hugged quick like.

"See you in a week," she spoke and watched as Uma lead them out.

"Well, Well, well, what do we have here?" she heard and smirked a bit.

"Why does it matter?" she asked with a slight glare but smirked seeing it was Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook.

"Just wondering who you are and why you're here and why Prince Ben and the other guy were here is all, I'm Harry," he introduced.

"I'm Crystal and they brought me here to stay with Uma and her mom for a week and the other one is my brother Chad," she smiled a little.

"Nice, but, my question is, why would someone want to come here instead of being in paradise?" Harry questioned.

"I'm nothing like them over there in as you would call it Paradise, it's not as good as you think, yes I maybe Cinderella's daughter and all but I'm nothing like my parents, my brother, Ben or anyone there, so Ben suggested for me to take a week away, come here and try to find out who I am if I can," she told him.

"nice and I can tell you aren't like them, your stance, your clothes, your style and all don't match them, and you're right, you are you and you need to find your voice and be who you want to be, follow your heart love and it'll show you the way," Harry told her, "want me to take you to your room since Uma was taking them back to wherever?"

"If you want you can help me and show me the way," she smiled softly.

He smiled back and picked up her five bags as she took her pillow and purse.

Uma came in and smiled seeing Harry taking her up to the room, she went to the back where her mom was and started waiting on tables again.

Crystal and Harry came back downstairs, "gosh this place is fun so far and honestly I'm happy I came here," Crystal spoke with a smile.

"We're happy you came also girly, my mom just told me I can take rest the day off and we can go walk around and hang out if you want," Uma told her.

"Then we better go hang out before she changes her mind," Crystal spoke with a smile.

"Let's go, boys, you two want to tag along?" Uma asked.

They nodded and the four of them left, "Oh Crys, this is Gil, Gil meet Crystal," Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you Gil," Crystal greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well Crystal," Gil spoke as he was walking beside Uma as Harry was beside Crystal.

"Is that a salon?" Crystal asked seeing it up a head of them.

"Yes it is, why?" Uma asked and saw the smile on her face, "you want to change your hair?"

"Yeah, I do, I was thinking pink maybe," she smiled.

"Let's go, I think Dizzy won't care," Harry smiled and led them all to the salon and opened the door letting Crystal and Uma enter first.

"Awe what a gentleman," Crystal smiled as they all were inside.

"I can be," Harry spoke glancing her way, "Hello little runt."

Crystal sighed a bit but realized this is how they act on the Isle.

"Hey all," Dizzy greeted, "I'm Dizzy."

"Crystal, nice to meet you and I was wondering if there is something or well anything you could do with my hair?" Crystal spoke taking it out of the bun she had it in and her long, waist length blonde hair fell down her back.

Dizzy walked around and looked at her hair, "what do you have in mind Crystal?"

"A shade of pink but other than that I'm not sure," Crystal spoke.

"How about we go just below the shoulders, give you bangs but side swoop them and go a medium to dark pink?" Dizzy suggested.

"You're the master," Crystal smiled.

Dizzy giggled and lead her to the chair, "have a seat," Dizzy smiled.

"If you guys want to go find something to do then come back it's okay," Crystal told the three who came with her.

"Are you sure?" Uma asked.

"Yeah, this will take a while and you might get bored waiting on me," she replied.

"I'll stick around, let them two go walk around," Harry spoke up.

"Okay, I'll go back to Fish and Chips then in a few either you two can walk back over or I can come back here," Uma spoke and saw the weird look in Harry's eyes.

"I'll go with her," Gil spoke.

Crystal and Harry nodded and watched them leave. Harry picked up the remote and turned the TV on, "you don't need to stick around Harry," Crystal told him as Dizzy was cutting her hair to just below her shoulders before she decided to color it and style it.

"I know, but I want to," Harry smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back.

Dizzy saw the look in Harry's eyes; it was a strange look almost a look of love in a way.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later Crystal was looking in the mirror, "wow, I love it, thank you Dizzy," Crystal told her and gave her some money.

"Really for me?" Dizzy asked.

"You earned it kiddo, you do amazing work," Crystal spoke with a smile.

Dizzy gave her a hug, "thank you Crystal and I do love the hair even more now, not just because I did the work and all."

Crystal giggled, "you're welcome and thank you also for the new me."

"you're welcome for the new you," Dizzy smiled and looked over to Harry who was asleep on the couch.

Crystal followed her gaze and chuckled a little, she went over, "hey Harry," she spoke and lightly shook him.

"I'm up," he spoke and sat up and smiled, "nice work Dizzy, it's good, I actually like your new hair and all."

"Thank you and morning as well," Dizzy smiled putting the money in the cash register.

"You're welcome and thanks, didn't realize I was tired," Harry spoke, "well ready my lady?"

"Let's go, see you around Dizzy," Crystal smiled as she was leaving.

"See you around," Dizzy smiled and watched them two leave, "awe young love," she sighed with a smile then went to work cleaning up the mess she made as she was cutting Crystals hair.

As they were walking around they ran into Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal, "whoa, watch it Harry," Mal sighed.

"Sorry, I was showing my new friend around and we were talking and not paying attention," Harry softly spoke kind of putting Crystal behind him a little.

"Oh, whose she?" Carlos asked.

"Crystal," he spoke, "they are Carlos, Evie, Mal and Jay."

"Hi," Crystal softly spoke; she was slightly scared of them for some odd reason.

"Let's go," Harry spoke taking her hand and pulling her away from them.

"That was odd, he apologized for running into us," Evie spoke confused as the four of them went up the stairs to their hangout.

"That was odd, he's ruder then we are most of the time," Jay replied sitting down on the couch.

"that girl could be the reason, he was standing in a protective stance in front of her between us and her, he softly took her hand to pull her away from us and he had that odd love sick gross look in his eyes when he glanced her way," Carlos told them.

"Yeah, she could be the reason," Mal chuckled.

"Harry, are you okay?" Crystal asked as they sat down on a rock to look over the ocean between the isle and Auradon.

"Yeah, just stay away from them four, they are worse than Uma, Gil and I and cause the most trouble here," Harry told her.

She glanced his way, "trust me; I'll stay away from them."

He smiled, "good, don't need you going all evil," he joked.

She smiled and wasn't sure what all to talk about.

"And you got shy suddenly, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

'I'm okay, just, I never actually did this," she told him.

"Never did what? Sit and look over the ocean?" he asked and she shook her head no, "oh, you mean be alone with a guy who isn't a good friend or family?"

"Yeah, that," she softly told him.

"Let me guess, no real date either?" he asked.

"No, my now ex and I never did any of that stuff since he was more interested in the proper, preppy girls over there," she sighed a little.

"Well then, this week you will be treated like a lady should be treated and go on dates and all," he told her.

She glanced over and smiled some.

Not thinking straight he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, he pulled back and they both smiled, "we should head back before it gets too late."

"If we have to, this is nice right now and watching the sunset is a pretty sight," she told him.

"Then we shale watch it go down then I'll get you home before you turn into a pumpkin," he joked.

"More like a super tired girl," she giggled, "oh, before anything happens and Uma says she was up late, there's something you should know."

"Oh, you don't turn into a pumpkin do you?" he asked.

"no, I have these odd nightmare type dreams once and a while but the odd part is I know I have them but don't remember anything that has happened in them and sometimes whoever is in the room with me or nearby has to literally shake me or slap me to wake me up," she admitted and glanced at him out the corner of her eyes.

"Dang, sorry to hear that sweetie, but if needed I can stay in the guest room there with you, I can sleep on the couch so you aren't alone and I can wake you if needed," he told her.

"Thank you, you are honestly the first person to care about the odd dreams, my brother didn't care much, Ben did but he was across the campus, Fairy Godmother was the main one who had to wake me when I had one of them since she and her daughter were across the hall from me," she told him as they hugged.

"No problem, and that sucks no one else would care," he replied.

After the sun went down all the way, "well, let's go,' she sighed.

"Let's go," he told her, "we can walk slowly; unless you are hungry then we can run."

"I'm a little hungry but not enough to run right now," she smiled looking up at him since he was a little bit taller than her.

He smiled also and took her hand into his, "well then we'll walk slightly fast but not too fast."

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

A few guys came around and Harry put her behind him, "what do you want?" Harry questioned.

"New girl," was all one of the guys spoke.

"She's not new, she just didn't like coming outside much," Harry tried lying.

"Wrong, we know she's new," the leader of the few guys spoke up.

"Well to bad, she's not going with you," Harry spoke walking towards an alley way so he and Crystal could run if needed.

"You know the rules Hook," the leader spoke again.

"Well to damn bad, I'm breaking the rules," Harry replied and got to the Alley way, "run!" he shouted to Crystal.

She took off on a run and ran into Jay, "Crap sorry," she spoke.

"COME BACK HERE!" a guy called.

"Come with," Jay spoke and took her to the hide out for the time being, "go ahead of me."

She nodded and jogged up the stairs and stopped when she got up there before entering.

Jay came up with Harry and they all entered the hangout.

"What are they doing here?" Mal asked.

"I just saved her from the rough six and he walked by asking if I have seen her and brought him up here, they are okay until the six are out of sight," Jay spoke.

Mal sighed and just lightly nodded, "okay," was all she said, "So, you're from over there?"

"Yeah," Crystal softly spoke.

"Nice, so what brings you here?" Evie asked.

"My brother and Prince Ben both agreed I needed to get away from there for a week and this was the main place they knew my parents won't come to and knew I'd be safe here," she replied leaning back in the chair she and Harry are sitting in together.

"cool, love the hair," Evie smiled.

"Thanks, Dizzy did it for me," Crystal told her with a smile.

"Wow, she does do good work, also I love the outfit," Evie smiled.

"She does do good work and thanks, I got bored one day and created this one and all the ones I brought with me," she replied.

"that's cool," Evie smiled.

"Yeah," she spoke and glanced at Harry.

"whose your mom and dad?" Jay asked.

"Cinderella and her prince charming are," she told him, "and yes, my mom is the one who taught me to sew and all."

"that's cool, do you like it here so far?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it might be my first night here but so far it's better than over there in properville," she smirked.

"I bet, anywhere but there is good for me," Mal half joked.

"it should be safe, we better get you to Fish and chips before you fall asleep," Harry told her.

She softly nodded, "sounds good, it was nice to hang out for a while and also thank you for basically saving me Jay."

"Anytime and it was nice to hang out for a while," Jay told her.

"Bye," they all spoke.

"Bye," Crystal replied as she and Harry left.

"We know she's nothing like her brother and all but she does have that polite side to her like everyone over there," Evie smiled some.

"She does and it's kind of nice to hear some niceness around here for once," Jay replied with a smirk.

"Wow, I love it," Uma told Crystal looking over her hair.

"Thanks, I told her she was the master and do what she thought would look good and here we are with this amazing color and style," Crystal replied and tried her best not to yawn.

"What would you like to eat before you go to bed?" Uma asked handing her the menu.

"The shrimp please," Crystal smiled making Uma smile also.

"Good choice, fries or no?" Uma asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Crystal chuckled, "and I need to not be like my brother."

"It's all good, the please and thank you is nice to hear," Uma told her, "want anything Harry?"

"My normal," Harry yawned.

Uma nodded and took the orders to the back.

Gil sat down with Crystal and Harry, "nice hair Crystal, Dizzy sure knows what she's doing."

"Thanks and yeah she does," Crystal replied then yawned again, "gosh I hate how I'm tired when the sun goes down like this."

"Could it be a spell?" Uma asked as she sat down with them as the food is being fixed up.

"Not sure, Fairy god mother told me she couldn't think of any spell that would make me fall asleep a little after the sun goes down or anything like that, but if it is, it shouldn't work here right?" Crystal asked out loud.

"That's right since no magic is allowed here, so that is just weird on why you're tired when the sun goes down like that, maybe if we try keeping you awake?" Uma suggested.

"We could try that, after we eat we could walk around or watch TV or whatever to keep me awake longer," Crystal told them.

"Let's do it, we can go to the pirate ship and hang out or something," Harry smiled softly.

"Well then, I'll go see if your food is done then the four of us can go to the pirate ship," Uma smiled then got up and went to go see if the food was done, finding out it was she took the plates to Harry and Crystal, "here you two go."

"Thanks," Crystal smiled.

"Yeah, Thanks Uma," Harry told her.

"You're welcome you two," Uma replied kind of shocked that Harry thanked her.

They ate their food and Crystal looked around some, "I actually love this place more than I did back there with my brother and them."

"You're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like to Crystal," Uma told her.

"Thank you, I might, we'll see how the week goes first," Crystal told her with a smile.

"Sounds good, well, ready to go hang out some?" Uma asked the three with her.

"Let's go," Harry spoke up seeing Crystal was done eating.

"Yeah, let's go," Gil and Crystal replied.

They all got up, "heading out ma!"

"Okay!" Ursula called back.


	4. Chapter 4

The four kids left and headed out to hang out some. They did end up going to the pirate ship some more kids from the pirate crew were there hanging out as well, Crystal was a little shy and slightly scared.

Harry glanced over when she squeezed his hand a little tighter, "you'll be okay, I promise no one will hurt you here, we're all friends and they will treat you with respect."

"Okay," she smiled glancing up at him as she thought 'he could be the one my heart and I were looking for.'

Harry smiled down at her then lead her onto the ship where they went over to the side facing the ocean.

"Wow, this is an awesome view," Crystal spoke looking over the ocean.

"It is, but it's better from up there," Harry told her pointing to the lookout spot.

She glanced over, "well then I might have to see for myself then huh?"

"Lets go," he smiled and lead her up the rope ladder.

"Wow, I think you might just be right about the view from here," she spoke looking around more.

"it is a pretty sight," he told her as he rested his hands on the edge beside her.

She turned her head a little to look at him, a smile came to her lips.

He smiled as he said, "I know we just met, but I have never been this happy around a girl until now, you are one amazing, beautiful, sweet girl Crystal, be mine?"

"Yes, I know how you feel as well, I haven't been this happy in a while now and when I first met you something changed and I knew around you I could be happy and have fun and be able to trust you as well," she smiled as she turned to face him.

He smiled and kissed her softly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, turned her so she was leaning against the poll in the middle of the lookout spot and kissed her again as he lightly leaned against her, "and you can trust me."

"I know I can," she told him and softly sighed a little when he kissed her on her neck.

"How can one girl as beautiful as you get hurt so much?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Who knows how it happened, but around here I know things will change and I'll be in good, safe hands," she told him.

He smiled and they started kissing again.

Uma and Gil looked at each other and chuckled some, "I had a feeling they'd end up together," Gil admitted.

"Same Gil same," Uma spoke, "so what to do until the love birds come back down?"

"Well," Gil started and shrugged.

"Sounds fun," Uma joked.

"Yeah, before you ask, I'm just worried what will happen if she decided to go back with her brother and all," Gil told her with a sigh.

"Yeah, I was thinking that also when I saw them first kiss," Uma sighed, "well to be honest if it is true love between them there won't be an issue with the choice she makes."

"Yeah, true," Gil spoke them smiled seeing Crystal and Harry come back down, "finally decided to join us love birds?"

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes a little, "so, what to do?"

Everyone shrugged, "I think we should get her back before she falls asleep on us and you'd have to carry her home," Uma smiled.

"I agree, we should get her back," Gil spoke up.

"Well then, let's go," Harry smiled.

The rest nodded and they all headed back to Fish and Chips, half way there Harry stopped and picked Crystal up since she was really tired all of a sudden. Arriving at Fish and Chips, Uma lead the way up to Crystal's room.

Harry laid her down after Uma pulled the covers back, "you staying?" Uma asked him.

"Yeah, she told me she has these nightmare type dreams once and a while but she doesn't know what goes on in them just knows she had it," Harry told her.

"Alright, well night then," Uma told him.

"Night," he replied as he took his hat, coat and the hook all off before lying down on the couch to go to bed.

Chad sighed as he and Ben were hanging out, "what's up?" Ben asked him.

"Tired but worried about Crys is all," Chad replied.

"She'll be okay, we both know she can and will protect herself if anything happened," Ben spoke.

"Yeah, I know, well it's late so we should head to bed," Chad yawned as he got into his bed.

"Sounds like a good idea there, night," Ben chuckled.

"Night," Chad told him and fell asleep a few seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by pretty fast, everyone was at Fish and Chips hanging out watching the press conference King Ben was holding, "as my first act of King, I have decided to bring four kids from the Isle to stay here and go to school here, then a while later I will bring more over, give the kids a chance to prove they aren't like their parents, the four that will be coming here tomorrow are the Daughter of The Evil Queen, The son of Jafar, The son of Cruella DeVille and the daughter of Maleficent, a car will come and get you four along with Crystal tomorrow, that is all," he spoke.

Crystal rolled her eyes but still wasn't sure if going back would be a good idea or not.

"Babe, go back for a while, spend time with your brother and then come back again a while later, it's okay with me if you come and go," Harry told her holding her in his arms.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

He smiled, took a ring off one of his fingers and slid it onto the finger it fit of her's, "I'm positive it is fine with me, I will even help you with your bags tomorrow and walk you to wherever the car will be at."

"okay, it's just, I'm seriously going to miss it here," she told everyone.

"We'll miss you too Crystal, it was fun having you around," Uma told her as they hugged.

"Just think of this week as the first week of a life time friendship," Crystal told her with a smile.

"That is so true," Uma replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everyone was waiting for the car to come, Crystal was debating if leaving was a good thing, she loved it there, more then she loved being in Auradon, she was leaning against Harry as he had his arms around her as he was leaning against the wall behind him.

"I have your number, I'll call you a lot, before bed, in the morning, a lot of times during the day," Harry softly told her.

"I know you will, I just, I would like to spend time with my brother but I hate to leave here, I honestly think this is where I belong," she told him looking up at him.

"I understand honey but you do need to spend time with him," he told her.

"I know I should," she replied and turned to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist, he heard her sniffle some, "I know honey, I'm going to miss seeing you all the time and being around you," he told her softly.

"I'm really going to miss you, I love you," she told him so only he could hear.

"I love you too, keep the ring on, if anyone asks tell them the truth, if they don't like it they can shove it," he told her.

"I will and the leather gloves Uma gave me since we traded a dress I made for them since we liked each other's clothes," she smiled and glanced at Uma.

Uma and Gil went over to them, "Gosh I hate to say good bye so, see you again soon?" Uma smiled.

"See you again soon," Crystal smiled a sad smile, "same to you Gil, see you again soon and make sure this one doesn't mope around too much."

"I promise to keep an eye on him sweetie," Gil told her as they hugged some.

"Damn, the car came," Harry half joked but the sadness was present in his voice and his eyes both.

She gave Uma and Gil both another hug and as the driver was putting the bags everyone had in the car she and Harry were hugging, "damn I'm going to miss you the most," she cried softly.

"I'm going to miss you also honey," he told her then whispered, "I love you a lot."

"I love you a lot also," she softly replied, no one knew they were saying those three words to each other so soon but they both knew deep in their hearts it was meant to be between them.

They kissed and he helped her into the car then closed the door.

He watched as she left then walked away from everyone, Uma and Gil both just watched him walk away, they knew he loved her and she loved him.

Arriving at his house he went up to his room and watched the limo go across the bridge. Looking around he sighed as he went to his bed and sat down, pulling out his wallet he smiled seeing the picture Uma took of him and Crystal after the Pirate crew decided to dump water on them making them laugh some, but the moment Uma caught was of Crystal and him looking into each other's eyes, smiling and not wanting the moment to end. He can clearly see the love in both of their eyes. He smiled as he stared at the picture in his hand, a lone tear slipped down his cheek; he wants her back here with him where she belongs.

Arriving home Crystal looked over the ocean to the Isle, she had a lot on her mind at the moment. A few moments later she sat down to start taking care of her clothes, the picture fell out of a shirt of hers a smile came to her face, that was one day she will never forget and one day that truly made her laugh since the pirate crew were being weird that day and dumped water on them.

"Sis?" a voice called.

Looking up she saw Chad there, "hey," she softly spoke.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," she told him truthfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"well, let's see what was the advice you gave me before I left?" she asked.

"To follow your heart and it'll lead you where you need to be?" he questioned.

"Yes, that, look," she started as she got up, "Chad, I did follow my heart and honestly, I fell in love when I was there."

"With?" he asked then saw the ring she was wearing, "Hook's son?"

"Yeah, his name is Harry, he's sweet, kind, amazing and honestly the first moment our eyes met it felt like he was the one I have been searching for, the one I am meant to be with, like mom and dad when they were dancing then when dad re-found her and they looked each other in the eyes, like Belle and Beast, like Ariel and Eric," she told him and smiled when she talked about him.

"Sis, I honestly think you are right, the way the driver told me you two were hugging and everything when you were leaving to come home, if you want, I will go with you back there and meet him, tell him I approve of the relationship and if you want to go back, I understand even if it is for good sis," he told her.

"I-that's the thing, I love him a lot but I was lost without you and Ben around to help me when I was confused or lost on what to do, without you there to talk to when I was down," she told him.

"I understand, and the driver even said he heard Harry say he'll call, well," he started and gave her a cell phone, "that is yours, Ben sent one over to Harry and the only number he has is your cell number, his, mine and Ben's are all in your phone."

"Wait, this is mine so he and I can text and talk a lot?" she asked and he nodded, she threw her arms around his neck, "thank you."

"Thank Ben actually, he bought the phones but I picked the colors," he told her, "his is a dark blue just like yours with a C on the back and yours has an H."

She turned it and looked, "awe bro," she smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek, "just letting you know, I'm not changing from this me, this is who I am, Harry and the pirate crew made me realize that even though I have royal blood in me doesn't mean I have to be royal all the time and I can and should dress and be the way I want to be."

"I understand and I like this side more than the way you used to dress sis," he told her.

She smiled, "well, we should go find something to do bro, like find some food?"

"Let's go eat," he told her and led her out of her room.

She slipped the phone into her pocket on her dress and the two went to find some food.

"Hey brat," she heard.

Turning around she saw Ben there, "you're the brat there Ben," she joked as they hugged some.

"So did he give you the phone?" he asked.

"Yes and thank you so much also for it, it means a lot to me," she told him.

"you're welcome and I had a feeling you and Harry would like a better way to talk and all," he told her.

Her phone went off, she smiled some and typed back.

"Awe, young love," Chad joked.

"oh shush," she joked and took a selfie and sent it to Harry since he sent her one. She put his image as her wallpaper and all on her phone.

'Damn baby I miss you here,' was a text she got.

'I miss it there, I'll spend some time with Chad and Ben then I might come back there soon, I hate it here already,' she replied.

'Babe, what's wrong?' he asked.

'Besides missing you, I feel really out of place here' she told him.

'And? There's more isn't there?' Harry texted her.

'Yeah, uh, well,' she started then typed 'a few already have been pointing to the ring of yours you put on my left hand, three already said I should just leave if I'm going to be with a Villain Kid and my family should just disown me already.'

'Damn it, I'm calling, let me talk to Ben,' he typed and her phone rang.

"Ben, he wants to talk to you," Crystal told him handing the phone to him.

Ben sighed and answered it, "Hello Harry," he greeted with a smile, "yeah we can do that, yeah no problem and I never knew they were and she just got back, yeah it sucks, okay yeah, yeah I will do that soon, oh don't worry she'll be here, funny Harry," he rolled his eyes making Crystal chuckle, "okay yeah here's your girl."

"Hey you," she greeted with a smile on her face.

Chad smiled and glanced at Ben who saw the look in Crystal's eyes.

"You know that sounds good right now, oh I know I wish I was also since fish and chips has awesome shrimp, I know babe but soon enough, I know not soon enough though, yeah, I know babe I know, I hear him in the background, okay, love you too," she hung up and Chad pulled her into a hug seeing the tears start to fall.

"I know sissy," he told her holding her in his arms.

"This sucks, I just, I'm lost without him around and not being around him, he actually brought out the fun side in me that I lost a few years ago," she admitted.

"The fun side, wow I guess he is good for you," Ben joked with a smile.

"I know and he is, he's the one Ben, the one you both told me I needed to follow my heart to find, like your parents did and our parents did," Crystal admitted.

"We can tell," Ben smiled, "oh, I have things to do so see you two later."

"Later," they told her and he left to go do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Food?" Chad asked.

"heck yeah," she smiled.

"By the way, I love the hair sis," Chad told her with a smile.

"Why thank you, Dizzy did it the first day I was there, I saw the Salon and always wanted to change my hair and Harry sat there the whole time waiting for me, even though he did end up falling asleep," she smiled.

"Awe, a boyfriend being nice to his girl," Chad smiled.

"Yeah, we weren't dating at the moment but we acted like it so you might as well say we started dating the first moment we met," she told him.

"Who would date a Villain kid or want them here?" they hear.

Looking over she saw Mal and them there getting picked on, she went over there, "hey, leave them alone, they might be a child of a villain but that doesn't make them a villain okay, and who would want to date a Villain kid, I would and my mom and dad are a prince and a princess, it doesn't matter who you are, where you came from or who you fall in love with all that matters is we all are humans and needed to be treated like a human, so what you are a princess or whatever but get over yourself and learn respect!" Crystal told the ones picking on Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos.

The girls left after rolling their eyes.

"Thanks Crys," Jay told her giving her a hug.

"You're welcome guys, I learnt that we all are just who we are and we all need to get along and respect each other and yes, I did fall in love with Harry, he stole my heart and I swear he is the one I was always meant to be with," Crystal told them.

"We knew it!" Mal joked hugging her, "I saw it in his eyes the first day you were there that it was love between you two since he protected you from us, held your hand carefully, led you away and gave you that 'I'll always protect you' look."

"Yeah, he is one sweet guy oh this is my annoying brother Chad," Crystal introduced, "Chad they are Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay."

"Nice to meet you all," Chad greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well," they all told him.

Ben walked up to them, "you are one brave girl," Ben told her putting his arm around Crystal's shoulders.

"Oh and why's that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Standing up to the girls you did is why, and also thank you for sticking up for your friends like that and you are right we all are human that is why I brought them here to show that even though they are a child of a villain, it's what's in their hearts that matter and they are not their parents," Ben spoke.

"Awe Ben does have a heart," she joked.

"not even cool kid, keep it up I won't give you a surprise gift," he told her.

"But-But, I'm sorry," she gave him a sad puppy look.

"oh my, you might as well forgive her man," Chad spoke.

"okay okay, my gosh you win again, you and that puppy dog look," Ben laughed as they hugged.

"I knew I would win, it always works on you and your dad for some odd reason," she laughed.

"That is true but my dad always said you were his daughter he never had," Ben told her.

"That is true I am aren't I?" she asked with a smile.

"YES!" Both Ben and Chad laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Crystal?" they hear.

Turning around Belle and Beast were standing there, "hey!" she greeted as she and Belle hugged.

"I love the new hair," Belle told her.

"Thanks my second mom," she giggled.

"You're welcome my daughter," Belle smiled.

"It is a nice change and the new clothes as well, but whose ring dear?" Beast asked.

"Harry Hooks," she smiled.

"Awe you found your true love?" Beast and Belle both asked.

"Yeah, I did, it was slightly a magical moment when we met and our eyes met," she told them, "oh these are my other friends I met when I was on my weird vacation, they are Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, guys this is Belle and Beast, Bens mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you," they all greeted each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later Crystal, Chad and their parents were all sitting around talking.

"Dear, we found a guy for you," her dad spoke.

"I have a guy, a guy I love!" Crystal cried.

"To bad, he's not the right kind for you," her mom spoke.

"he is too," she called and went to leave.

Her dad grabbed her, "now listen," was all he got out

Chad removed his dad's hand from his sister's arm "Don't dad, let her go," Chad warned.

Crystal ran out the door and went to Mal and Evie.

"Crys, what's wrong?" Mal asked letting her inside

"I don't belong here," she cried.

"Either do I, I'm taking my mom back to the Isle, want to go with?" Mal asked.

Both girls were crying now they were that upset.

"Yes, I'll get the bag I packed once and left here," Crystal spoke, "I'll even write the note."

"okay," Mal spoke packing a few things of her own.

Crystal sighed, grabbed the paper and wrote, "Ben and Chad, we don't belong here, we both know that, we're nothing like the pretty pink princesses or like you two, we're sorry but we've gone back to the Isle where we belong, love Mal and Crys." She let Mal read it who nodded.

"Perfect, let's roll girly," Mal spoke.

"Let's go, do you want me to carry your mom or is she safe in your bag?" Crystal asked.

"She's safe," Mal smiled and put the ring of Ben's on the note.

Crystal nodded and the two left on Mal's moped that Ben got her.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Uma and the Pirate Crew were all sitting around Fish and Chips,  
"This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world  
It's our time, we up next! (next, next)  
Our sail's about to be set (set, set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet!  
Tell 'em who's in charge  
So they don't forget

What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it loud!

(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uma-ah-ah-ah!)

(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
Uma!

I'm the queen of this town  
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance  
It's our time, we up next! (next, next)  
My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)  
The worst is now the best  
And leaving us here  
Will be their last regret

What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!

[Harry:]  
You know what they say  
Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned how to count  
Cause I'm number one  
Ready here we come  
We always get our way  
It's a pirate's life, every single day (Hey!)  
She's the captain, I'm the first mate  
Enemies seasick can't see straight  
Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook  
Uma's so hot they get burned if they look

It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em  
I see your eyes on me boys, hey!  
You know what my name is  
Say it, say it louder!

Hook me!  
(Ha, ha!)  
Ho! Woah!  
Come on!

What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?

(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
What's it!, what's it!  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
Ooh, say it louder!  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
Ooh, say it louder!  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!

(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
Uma!" they all sang after watching an interview of Mal and Ben.

She glanced at Harry and saw the upset look in his eyes, she knew he was missing Crystal like crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving on the Isle they went to the hang out of Mal's, "let's sit for a bit then we'll go get our hair re-done," Mal told her.

"Sounds good, I'm tired of this odd shade of blondish red color it faded into," Crystal sighed some.

"We'll find him, don't worry, its meant to be with you and Harry, we'll find him and get you two back into each other's arms," Mal told her.

"I know it's just, I never yelled at my mom or dad like that before, they were trying to force me to be with another guy and all and I got mad, if it wasn't for Chad who knows what my dad would have done," she admitted.

"I understand sweetie, but it's not meant to be with you and another guy and your parents don't understand that your true love is not a prince or someone from there," Mal told her with a smile.

"I totally agree, well, let's go see Dizzy," Crystal smiled.

"Let's go," Mal smiled back and they left go get their hair done, again.

Entering they see Dizzy sweeping up the floor, "Crystal?! Mal?!" she happily called and hugged them both.

"Hey Dizzy," they greeted.

"Is Evie here also?" Dizzy asked.

"As if," Mal huffed a bit.

"So what can I do for you two ladies?" she asked.

"Well, you once did Crystal's hair and Evie's and we both would like something done to our hair if you don't mind helping us out," Mal told her with a smile.

"Like what ladies?" Dizzy asked letting them sit down.

Mal smiled, "something that says it's me but you know more evil," Mal told her.

"And same with me madam," Crystal smiled making Dizzy laugh.

"I'm on it, I'll do Mal's first since her hair is lighter then move on to you my dear," Dizzy giggled.

"You are one goofy girl today," Mal told her.

"Well yeah, I have two of my favorite people back, I have the right to be," Dizzy responded as she did Mal's make-over.

As Mal's hair was drying she moved onto Crystal.

Soon both girls were looking into the mirror, "there we are Crystal, gosh it's good to be back," Mal smiled.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Crystal told her and paid Dizzy, "it's enough for both of us."

"Really? For me?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah you earned it Dizzy," Mal told her.

She squealed a little and went to put it in her cash register when Harry walked in. Crystal wasn't in sight since she was looking around in another part of the room.

"Hand it over little runt," Harry told Dizzy, she handed over the money, "empty this too."

"Still doing errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you take?" Mal spoke up.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Hi Harry," Mal spoke.

"Mal we should be-" was all Crystal got out.

"Crys?" Harry asked shocked to see her.

"Hi," was all she got out when he hugged her and kissed her.

"Awe, young love never dies," Mal smiled.

They stopped kissing, "god I missed you my love," Harry smiled hugging her more.

"I missed you as well honey, even though we talked all the time on the phones Ben got us," she replied hugging him.

"You do know Uma won't give you back your territory right Mal?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, well that's too bad since I'll be taking it," Mal replied.

Harry sighed, "Well love, shale we go visit the crew?"

"Is it okay Mal?" Crystal asked her.

"Yeah go girly its fine, just when you want your stuff it'll be at the hang out okay?" Mal told her as they hugged a little.

"Okay thank you, I will be back later to hang out some more," Crystal told her, "since we do kind of need to talk a little."

"I'll be there, go have fun for a while," Mal told her.

Crystal smiled and nodded to Dizzy, Mal got the hint and when Crystal and Harry were out of the building she pulled some money out, "and this is a little extra also since he took the other."

"You don't need to Mal, I'm used to it," Dizzy told her.

"Oh well, you earned it Dizzy," Mal told her.

Dizzy smiled and put the money in a hidden spot she has for some of the money she earns and watched as Mal left.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving at Fish and Chips Harry looked at Crystal, "step over there, when you hear me say, 'oh, she's okay,' enter since I know Uma will ask how you are since she knows when I'm doing my rounds I call you."

"Sounds good babe," she smiled.

He smiled as well and stepped inside after she stepped to the side.

"How's your lady?" Uma asked with a smile.

"Yes I know you know I call her a lot," he smiled, "and she's okay."

Crystal snuck inside and went up behind Uma.

"Oh, you do know she probably has moved on," Uma softly sighed, "and I'm still here and won't leave you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm in love Uma,"

"She's not worth moping around for Harry, she's a pretty pink princess, you belong with a villain not one of them," she hissed.

"Wow, really Uma? You of all people are willing to throw our friendship away since you are hitting on my boyfriend?" Crystal spoke from behind her.

Uma slowly turned around, shocked she was there, "uh let me-"

"No, too late, I heard all you said, I can't forgive you for it, I love Harry, more than anyone would ever understand and honestly I had a feeling you did like him, but he's taken and neither of us will give the other up so back off!" she hissed.

Gil hugged her, "Long time no see sweetie."

"I know, sorry about that," Crystal replied, "I tried to get Ben to allow me to come back but he got busy with the King stuff and all."

"It's okay, we all understand," Harry told her with a smile.

"That's good but I'm here for good, I don't belong there, I'm nothing like anyone over there," she told them, "so you better watch it Uma, try taking him again, you will not like me."

"YES YOU'RE STAYING!" Harry smiled as they hugged.

"I had a feeling you'd like that idea honey," she smiled.

"Oh and Mal's back as well," Harry told Uma.

She glared a little, "she's not getting her territory back and as for you two, it won't last, I can tell."

Crystal sighed a little with a glare, she'll have to get re-used to the fact Uma and Mal don't like each other.

"Wanna bet?" Harry spoke up, "let's go Crys, we don't need to be around negativity right now."

Crystal nodded and the two left and went to where Mal is.


	11. Chapter 11

Evie entered her and Mal's room to find the note there with Ben's ring, she read the note, "oh Mal and Crystal," she sighed and took the note and ring to Ben, knocking on the door she slowly opened it, "Ben?"

"Evie, hi, come on in," Ben greeted standing up as he took the blue tooth set off his ear.

"Ben, it's Mal and Crys," she started, "they've gone back to the Isle."

"What?" he asked and read the note, "this is all my fault and Cinderella's fault, mine for the fact Mal and I had a fight and instead of being there for her and listening to her I went all beast on her and Cinderella's for the fact she and her prince all got into a fight with Crystal over them wanting her to be with another guy. I gotta go there and get them or just Mal to come back."

"Ben you can't go alone, you need to know the Isle, you won't be able to find her alone, so there's one thing that needs to happen, you need to take me with you," Evie told him.

"Yes, I'll take you with me," Ben looked her way.

"We'll take the boys also it's safer than just us two, even though none of us are to popular over there and Ben, there's two things that need to happen, promise me I won't get left there again and you can't go looking like that," Evie told him.

"I promise Evie, you won't be left there," Ben told her, "let's get the boys and go."

She nodded and the two left, she got him in clothes that'll fit in on the Isle then they went and got the boys and headed to the Isle to get the girls or just Mal to come home.


	12. Chapter 12

Mal, Harry and Crystal were in the hang out talking, "gosh Mal, I forgot how much I loved it here until we came back," Crystal told her as she and Harry were cuddling in the chair.

"I know what you mean, we belong here not there with the pretty pink princesses and all," Mal told her as she was spray painting a picture on the wall.

"I agree this is our home, this is where our hearts tell us to be," Crystal told her.

"I'm surprised not to see a picture of myself with horns and a pitch fork," they hear.

Looking over Ben was in the doorway of the hang out.

"Ben?" Mal asked.

"Mal, I'm so sorry for the argument," he went to walk to her but she stopped him.

"Ben don't, I don't belong there, Crystal and I don't belong there, this is where we belong," Mal told him.

Ben sighed, "Mal, please, come home so we can talk about this."

"Ben, I am home, this is my home, I'm not a pretty pink princess, I don't fit in over there," Mal told him.

Ben sighed, "everyone loves you, I love you," he told her giving his ring back to her.

She sighed and put the ring in his hand and closed it so he was holding the ring, "I'm not going back there Ben."

Ben sighed and saw how happy Crystal was also and left.

"Where are they?" Evie asked.

"they aren't coming back," Ben spoke and walked away from them.

"I'll talk to them," Evie sighed, "M? Mal it's Evie, let me talk to you two for a minute."

"Just go away," Mal sighed locking the door so it won't open.

Crystal looked over, got up and hugged her, "it's okay Mal, they'll understand eventually."

"Guys? Where's Ben?" Carlos asked.

"Ben?" Evie called, "Ben, don't scare us like that," she spoke seeing someone walk up to them.

One of the pirate crew walked up to them, "Mark?" they all asked.

"Where's Ben?" Evie asked.

"If you want the King, have Mal meet up with Uma at Fish and Chips tonight alone," he spoke and walked away from them.

Jay sighed and climbed up the side of the stairwell and opened the door for the rest to come up.

"Mal, Uma has Ben," Evie spoke making everyone jump.

"If you wouldn't have brought him here we wouldn't have this problem," Mal angrily spoke.

"Mal, we had to come with him, he was going to come here no matter what to try to get you or both of you to come back," Evie replied, " we had no choice."

"Just great, what do we do now?" Mal asked.

"You need to meet up with Uma at Fish and Chips alone tonight," Carlos spoke.

"We'll go with you, just in case, since you'll have to go through the pirate crew as well," Jay told everyone.

"She has to go alone, so I know what I'm doing," Carlos replied sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, we'll be here when you get back," Jay spoke.

"Mal, be careful please, I know how Uma is," Harry told her.

"I will be," Mal told everyone and left to go talk to Uma about getting Ben back. She entered Fish and Chips, "I'm Back!"

"Loser, table for one right here," Uma spoke and pushed a chair to Mal who stopped it making Uma laugh.

"Where is he?" Mal instantly asked after sitting down.

"He's safe, don't worry," Uma spoke and put her arm up on the table to arm wrestle, "if you win, you get your king back."

"It's on," Mal replied and they started arm wrestling.

"Don't you want to know what I get if I win?" Uma asked even though Mal was slightly winning.

"Not a chance," Mal spoke.

A bit later Uma says, "If I win, you bring me the wand," making Mal lose her concentration so she could win the match, "bring me the wand to my pirate ship tomorrow at noon or you can say bye to your baby."

Mal sighed and got up and left, "guys we're now in trouble."

"What went on?" Evie asked.

"Uma basically cheated at the arm wrestling and now I have to bring her Fairy Godmothers wand," she huffed as she sat down.

"We cannot give her the wand," Evie sighed.

"She can't be trusted with it," Carlos spoke.

"Guys, your 3D printer," Mal smiled.

"In my sleep," Carlos smiled.

"She'll want to test it and she'll know it's a fake," Evie sighed.

"We'll need a distraction," Mal thought.

"Smoke bombs," Jay suggested.

"Yes, you two go and make the wand, be back no later than noon," Mal told them, "we'll make the smoke bombs."

"Crys, Harry want to come back with us for a bit so you can talk to Chad at least and let him know what's going on and also Chad wanted to talk to Harry," Jay asked.

"We can if you want," Crystal told Harry.

"Go you two sheesh," Evie joked making Harry and Crystal laugh.

"I guess she just answered for me," Harry smiled, "we'll come back when they do so we can help get Ben back."

"Sounds good," Mal and Evie spoke.

They left with Jay and Carlos, "oh true love is so amazing," Evie smiled.

"It is true love between them, we all saw it in his eyes when we ran into them the first day she was here, it was like something snapped in them and pulled them close like all true love," Mal spoke with a smile.

"Like I thought you and Ben had," Evie sighed.

"Yeah," was all Mal said as they walked over to the salon.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving at Auradon Harry smiled as he helped Crystal out of the limo they all took over there, "wow, it is pretty here," he spoke making Crystal smile some.

"It has its perks but at the same time its flaws," she spoke.

"Let's go to our dorm so we can do what we need to do," Jay spoke and they all went to the room only to find Chad there.

"Chad?" Carlos spoke, "what's this?

"A Chad action figure, just minus the head," he smiled, "hey sis is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she tried to lie but he gave her that 'sure' look, "okay fine," she pushed them all inside.

"Fine we'll tell you, Ben went to the Isle to get Mal and Crys to come home since they both ran off to the Isle, us two and Evie went there to help him, now the four of us are here to make a replica of the wand to get Ben back since that's what Uma wants and Chad this is Harry the one your sister fell in love with," Carlos told Chad.

"Nice to finally meet the one who stole her heart and won't give it up," Chad smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well Chad, she's said a lot of nice things about her annoying few minute older brother that likes to pick on her," Harry smiled in return.

"Whoops, did I call you that bro?" she joked as she and Chad hugged.

Carlos set it up so the wand was being made.

"its all good sis, you two going back to help get Ben back?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we are," Crystal softly told him.

"It's okay, all that matters is getting Ben back, I'm going to my room to see if there's anything I can do from here, doubt it but I can always think up something, it was nice to meet you Harry and please keep our girl safe or Ben would kill both of us," Chad smiled.

"I promise, I don't want to die young," he replied making everyone there laugh.

Chad left and the rest sat around waiting for the wand to get done.

Hearing a beep Jay woke up and saw the wand was done, he woke Carlos up and smiled seeing Harry and Crystal cuddling with Dude between them on Carlos's bed, "perfect," Carlos smiled and looked over to the bed, "we need to wake them two so we can go."

"I got it," Jay smiled and took a pillow and playfully started hitting them making them and Carlos laugh.

"JAY!" Crystal laughed, "I'll get even."

"I'm not scared," Jay laughed, "but I see a poor puppy dog is still comfy."

"Awe, Dude, time to let me up," Crystal spoke petting him.

"I'm up," he yawned.

"He ate a truth gummy," Carlos smiled seeing the confused look on Harry and Crystal's faces.

"Nice, well a talking dog could be fun sometimes, he'll keep secrets," Crystal smiled.

"I can and will and I'm here if you two need to talk and it's nice to meet you Harry," Dude spoke.

"nice to meet you as well Dude," Harry spoke petting him, "well the four of us better go."

"Yeah," they all replied.

They got to the door and Crystal saw Dude get off the bed, "Stay boy, we'll be back."

He whined and laid down but snuck out the door to follow.

Getting outside Doug walked up to them, "have you seen Evie?" he asked.

"She's camping," Carlos lied.

"Evie the girl who wants to live in a castle is camping where there is nowhere to plug in a hair dryer?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, you know how spontaneous she can be," Jay smiled and the four of them walked away.

"I'm helping," Lonnie spoke carrying the swords.

"We don't need swords at the tea party," Jay tried lying.

"I know you're going to save Ben, either I help or I will just have to tell Fairy Godmother," Lonnie sighed.

"Let's go," Carlos told her and they all went to the limo.

Jay and Lonnie got in the front and Jay drove them to the Isle, pushing the button so the magic bridge appeared.


	14. Chapter 14

They got to the garage and parked, Jay and Carlos went and got the swords out as Evie, Mal and Lonnie were talking.

"It's good to see you Lonnie, welcome to the Isle," Evie told her.

"Thank you," Lonnie smiled.

"And we have Dude," Carlos sighed, "I thought I told you to stay."

"I flunked obedience school," Dude told him.

"You're lucky we all love you," Carlos told him putting him on the ground.

"It's almost noon," Harry spoke up checking his watch.

"Let's go," Mal replied looking over the wand, "and this is perfect."

They all nodded and Carlos looked at Dude, "stay, and I mean it."

Dude sat down with a sigh but ended up following again.

A sword fight broke out after Uma had the wand and Mal used it on Dude to make it seem like it worked, Harry was on Mal's side helping her get Ben back, which that pissed Uma off more then she already was pissed. Everyone, even Mal, Crystal and Harry ran to the limo and loaded in to go back to Auradon.

Getting there Evie grabbed Mal and Crystal, "we need to talk," she spoke.

"no," Carlos spoke making the girls stop and look at him, "we're all family, we all have been through a lot and you two or three always run off to talk, we're tired of it."

The girls sighed.

"Now, everyone sit," Carlos spoke sitting down with Dude on his lap, "come on sit."

Everyone sat down.

"I don't know how to start girl talk," Carlos admitted.

"Uh, what's up?" Jay asked and smiled seeing Harry and Crystal sitting next to each other.

"I just-" Mal started, "I'm lost, I'm confused and I know Crystal is as well, we both don't belong here, either does Harry, I honestly am nothing like Ben, I never could fit in without my spell book and we all know the love birds over there aren't anything like anyone here either."

They all smiled some, "we know, but, don't change who you are, you are one amazing girl Mal, you don't need to fit in, be who you want to be, same with you two over there," Jay told them, "you three, well all of us are our own selves, we don't have to fit in and be like everyone, we are children of the Isle, even though Crys wasn't born there she's more of a girl from the Isle then from here, we all will be ourselves and hang out together and if Ben or Chad or anyone can't realize that then they aren't the right ones to be around. Mal, if Ben loves you he will love you for who you are, not because you're trying to fit in but he will love you from the heart and love the Girl from the Isle. Crys, Harry even if her parents won't like the fact you two fell in love, oh well, it is your lives, be happy and be together all of us sitting here with you two know for a fact it is true love between you two or he wouldn't have helped get Ben back and be here with you right now, you two live your lives together until the day you two pass away, love is stronger than anything else."

"He's right Mal," Harry spoke up, "if Ben can't love the real you, then he's not the guy for you. I fell in love with Crystal here because she is one sweet, amazing, beautiful lady and even though she has royal blood in her, it doesn't matter to me, I fell with my heart and my heart knew it was meant to be. I know you love Ben, more then you want to admit to anyone, follow your heart."

Mal sighed and softly smiled a little.

"Oh crap Crystal tonight is the Cotillion; I need to finish your dress!" Evie spoke.

"Crap yeah," Crystal smiled. She and Harry kissed and he watched as Evie and Crystal ran off to finish her dress.

"We better get you something to wear as well Harry," Carlos told him.

"Yeah, since I know she'll want me to go," he smiled.

The three boys with Dude started to leave, Jay sat down next to Mal, "come to the cotillion tonight, give him a chance and if it doesn't go right, I will drive you back tomorrow myself, just don't give up before trying okay?"

"okay," she sighed.

He smiled, got up and caught up with Harry and Carlos.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Crystal, Harry, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Evie and Lonnie were all standing around talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce, Lady of The Court Mal," Laminar called.

The trumpets went off and Mal walked out into the spot light, everyone clapped and cheered for her. Evie went up and got her and brought her to everyone.

"Looking good Harry," Mal smiled as she and Crystal were hugging.

"Thank the boys to be honest and thanks also," he replied.

"well the boys do have good taste, and Crystal that dress is so stunning, Evie told me she was making you a special dress but no one but you and her and Dude of course could see it," Mal smiled.

"Thanks Mal, you look amazing as well and Evie does have good taste when it comes to dress making," Crystal smiled.

The trumpets went off again, "and now, King Benjamin!" Laminar called.

Everyone clapped for him. He went up to Mal and everyone, "I'm so sorry, I wish I had time to explain."

Everyone looked over to where he looked and Uma walked into the spot light.

Uma and Ben started dancing, Mal and her friends all started to leave but Jane ran up to Laminar who called out, "and now to present the special gift King Ben made for his lady," and the curtain fell revealing the stained glass window Ben had designed just for Mal.

"Ben made this?" Mal asked.

"Yes he did," Evie told her.

"Ben, he knew the whole time who I truly am," Mal smiled and saw the way Ben was acting, "he's spelled."

She went down to them, "Ben, Ben look at me, I'm so sorry, I never knew what love was, until," Mal started and kissed him.

"Mal?" he asked and smiled.

"yes, I love you Ben," Mal smiled as they hugged.

"I love you too," Ben replied.

Uma tried taking the wand to break the shield around the Isle then she ran over to the railing around the ship they were on.

"Uma, stop, I know you, you don't really want to do this," Mal told her, "follow your heart Uma."

Uma's necklace started to glow and she just smiled and dived off the ship.

Everyone went over and saw she was now a larger Octopus version of herself, "true love can't stop everything!" she laughed.

Mal stepped away from everyone and her eyes started to glow a bright green and soon she was a purple dragon, like her mom would change into. She flew over the ocean and was blowing fire at Uma.

Ben roared, took his crown and jacket off and dived into the ocean, "enough!" he called, "this has to stop, Uma you are a nice person, I can tell that deep down you are, this fighting has got to stop!"

Uma lifted a tentacle and gave Ben his ring back and then swam away towards the Isle.

Ben climbed the ladder up to the ship.

Mal landed on the ships deck and turned back into a human. She giggled and waved at Ben.

Evie went up to her.

"I never knew I could do that," Mal smiled.

"Either did I," Evie smiled back and took her down to Ben.

The two of them hugged and kissed.

Chad walked over to everyone, "I was sent over here, Mom and Dad are talking with Harry and Crystal."

They looked over and shockingly saw her dad and Harry shake hands as Crystal and her mom hugged then Cinderella gave Harry a hug also.

Harry and Crystal came over to everyone and saw the looks, "we explained everything to them and they came to realize that we're basically in the same situation they were in when they met and all. Dad fell in love, she left then they re-found each other and the true version of mom was out all the way and dad didn't care and mom said it's basically the same thing in a way but my true me was actually brought out by Harry and mom and dad said it is our lives and true love happens to everyone," Crystal told them

"That's good, so are we all staying here then?" Mal asked.

Harry nodded to everyone, "yeah, I think we all should stay here and be together as a group of awesome friends."

Crystal gave him a hug, "this is awesome, now I have you and my crazy brother both."

Harry and Chad laughed, "I think you're the crazy one there babe."

"I can be a little crazy can't I?" she asked.

"A little?" everyone around them asked as they all went into a group hug.

Belle and Beast went up to the spot light, "may I have King Ben and Lady Mal please?" Laminar asked.

Mal and Ben walked up and stood up with his mom and dad.

"The two of us actually have a request," Ben smiled making Mal smile as well.

"As the King I want to bring a few more kids over, We can actually get them tonight if Evie, Carlos, Jay, Crystal, Chad and Harry will be willing to help Mal and I get them? I have a small list here from Evie that I will re-write and give each one or pair a few names, and also, I want to introduce our royal court, Harry Hook, Crystal Charming, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie and Jane, you are our best friends and without all of you, things might have ended differently, you seven our part of our royal court and can help us with tasks, laws and everything and Chad you are as well one, as I said, without all of you things would have ended differently, Crystal you my dear can help in the kitchen as well as much as you want to since I was told you would go help with the cakes and all," Ben spoke with a smile.

"LETS GET THEM!" everyone called happily.

"Let's go to the Isle for a bit!" Mal called happily.

The driver of the ship took them to pirate cove where he can park the ship, "well, let's go, Harry and Crystal this is your list since Harry knows the Isle really good, Mal has ours, Lonnie and Jay here is your list, Chad and Evie here's yours, Carlos and Jane you get the last few names, let's go round up the kids who deserve a new chance in life," Ben smiled and they all took off in their direction.


	16. Chapter 16

Fairy Godmother looked over and saw Captain Hook there, she nodded and he came onto the ship and went up to Beast and Belle, "is my son actually staying there?" he asked.

"Yes, he has falling in love with Crystal Charming and everyone can tell it's true love," Belle smiled.

"You can come over as well Captain," Beast smiled.

"Are you sure?" Captain Hook asked.

"I'm sure, and I know my son, the King, won't mind either," Beast smiled.

"This will be a surprise to Harry," he laughed and took the glass of champagne that was served to him, Belle and Beast both took one, "to a new friendship."

"To a new friendship," Belle and Beast both smiled.

"GIL!" Crystal smiled.

"Yes dear?" he laughed as they hugged.

"Get your stuff, you're tagging along with Harry and I, if you refuse I am packing you myself and he'll carry you," she smiled.

"Wait what do you mean?" Gil asked shocked.

"King Ben gave a few of us a list of kids to come and get and you're on our list to come to Auradon for a second chance in life," Harry told him.

"Sweet, I'll go pack," Gil smiled and rushed to his house that wasn't too far away from there.

Crystal looked up at Harry, "what's going through your mind?" she asked.

"Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life," he told her with a smile.

"Awe babe," she giggled as they hugged.

Gil came back, "let's go get the rest."

"Let's go," they both replied.

"Wow, you can dress up you two," Gil smiled.

"Yeah, it was for a ball type thing," Harry smiled back.

They gathered up the rest of the kids on their list and met up with everyone back on the ship.

Seeing his dad there Harry sighed and walked over to him, "what?" he asked softly.

"I'm tagging along," Hook spoke.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked confused.

"My mom and dad said it was okay and they talked to me about it and I said it was fine also, I mean if it's okay with you Harry," Ben told him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it's fine with me," Harry smiled as he and his dad hugged.

"Good, I was going to anyways," Hook joked, "this must be the beautiful Crystal that stole your heart," he smiled seeing her walk up to them.

"Yes dad, this is my girlfriend Crystal, Crys this is my dad, Captain Hook," Harry introduced.

"nice to meet you sir," Crystal greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well dear," Hook smiled and lightly kissed her hand.

Harry and her both smiled, "I'll be right back okay sweetie?" Harry told her.

"I'll be either here or just find our friends and you'll find me," she smiled.

They kissed, "I love you and I will be back."

"I love you too and I know you will be silly," she smiled and watched as he went over to her parents.

Evie walked up to her with Dizzy, "CRYSTAL!" Dizzy smiled.

"Dizzy! I was hoping you were one that would be coming with us," Crystal smiled as the hugged.

"I'm so excited to be going to Auradon, thank you King Ben for this chance," Dizzy smiled.

"You're welcome Dizzy, when Evie asked if a few other kids could come here and mentioned you were the main one that needs a chance, I just had to bring everyone here," Ben smiled as he and Dizzy hugged.

Soon Harry walked up to Ben and everyone, "Uh, can I talk to you Ben?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied and they walked away.

Mal and Crystal shared a confused look and shrugged.

"Awe, they can talk without talking," Jay joked as he put his arm around Crystal's shoulders.

"Which is kind of scary," Carlos joked.

"It can be, can't it?" Mal and Crystal replied as they held hands as friends of course.

Soon they hear, "Attention!" from Laminar.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone turned to him he smiled as Ben went down and offered his hand to Crystal, Jay put her's in Ben's making everyone laugh. Ben led Crystal up to the front.

"Before anyone asks, I can't tell," Laminar spoke making everyone laugh.

Ben stepped aside and a spot light came on across the ship on the other steps, Harry came out and smiled making Crystal smile.

Soft music played and Harry nodded to Laminar who whispered in Crystal's ear, "slowly walk when he does, by the way, you're rocking that dress."

She giggled a little and smiled his way.

The two walked down the steps, everyone moved so they could meet in the middle. Ben walked up to Mal and stood by her with his arm around her shoulders, all the guys who had a girl there stood with them with an arm around their girls shoulders.

Ben took Mal up to the main stairs, "Music!" Ben called and the music changed.

Harry and Crystal started dancing, when the song was done, he took Crystal up to where Ben and Mal were at.

"And now, a surprise!" Ben called.

Everyone turned their attention to them, the spot light was on Harry and Crystal, Mal stepped to the side behind Crystal and Ben was behind Harry.

Harry smiled and got down on one knee, Crystal smiled, "Crystal, from the day I first met you, I knew it was true love, there was a spark on your eyes when I looked into them, when you first smiled my way you made my heart skip a beat, you are one amazing, sweet, beautiful lady and I would be lost without you, will you please do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Harry asked her showing her the ring.

"Yes," Crystal smiled happily.

He slid the ring onto her left ring finger making everyone cheer happily for them.

They kissed after he stood up and all their friends ran up to them and they all went into a group hug.

"Congrats!" everyone on the ship called.

Gil whistled and cheered, "About time HARRY!" he joked making everyone laugh.

"I know right?!" he joked back making everyone laugh more.

Chad walked up to them, "congrats you two, I know you will treat her the way she needs to be treated."

"Thank you," Harry and Crystal replied.

"you're welcome," he told them and went back to Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Fairy Godmother walked up to them, "I can and will do the ceremony and help plan and everything, and I know a couple certain young ladies who can make the dress and the accessories."

"I was hoping you would Fairy Godmother," Harry smiled as they hugged a little.

"I was as well," Crystal told her.

"You two are so cute, and yes it is true, everyone has a true love out there waiting for them, the one they are destined to be with, it doesn't matter where you are from or who your family is, as long as you follow your heart and listen to it closely. I had a feeling you two were the one for each other, just from what the stars would tell me and the signs I was given time to time and also Crystal honey, those dreams you've been having but can't remember, are also the signs that were sent to you, now I can't promise you will start remembering them as a whole but little bits and pieces will start coming to you and staying with you, you two are one of the best couples I am happy to know," Fairy Godmother told them.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother, you are one amazing person who has been there for me through everything, from my birth up to now and forever more, and you basically became a mom in your own way to me, thank you so much for everything and for all the help yet to come," Crystal told her as they hugged.

"You're welcome my dear," God Mother told her.

"Yes, thank you for all help so far with me and for any yet to come," Harry smiled making Crystal smile some.

"You're welcome Harry, you are a special young man and just as long as you promise to keep this girl safe, that's all that matters," Fairy Godmother smiled.

"I promise to keep her safe," Harry told her.

Hook walked up to them and gave them both a hug, "congrats kids, I was wondering when he'll finally fined the right girl, oh and Harry this you can have," his dad gave him a ring.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was your mothers wedding band, she would want you to pass it on to your true love," Hook told him.

"Wow, uh, thanks dad, I wish she was here though, she'd love Crystal," Harry sighed.

"I know she's watching down on you right now cheering because you finally found the right girl for you, she is always in your heart son, don't forget that," Hook told him.

"I know," Harry told him with a smile.

"Well, let's all go to the University since we're back in Auradon!" Ben called as the boat was pulling up to the dock.

Everyone smiled and got off the ship, "I will show you two to your new dorm," Ben told Harry and Crystal.

"And get her to bed," Harry smiled picking Crystal up seeing her yawn like crazy.

"Yeah, get the sleepy girl to bed," Ben joked and led Harry to the dorm room they will be sharing, "here you go," Ben smiled opening the door.

"nice room, thanks," Harry smiled.

Mal came in, "I will help get her ready for bed."

"Thank you Mal, I'll get ready as well," Harry smiled, "and also thank you to the both of you for helping me with the perfect proposal like that."

"You're welcome, we both had a feeling you were going to soon, just by the way you were acting all nervous around her like you wanted to each time you were around her," Ben smiled.

"In a way I did but knew it had to be perfect and tonight seeing all our friends and family all together I knew it was the perfect time to do it," he replied as he took his dress shirt off after he took his tie off.

"It was the perfect time to do it," Mal smiled.

"I'll step out so you can get her changed, and again, Congrats Harry," Ben smiled.

"Thank you, again," Harry smiled and stepped into the bathroom to get changed.

Mal smiled and got Crystal changed since she was asleep, she woke up, "hmmm?" she asked.

"It's okay, just helping your man out by getting you ready for bed," Mal smiled.

"I'm up a little," she slowly sat up with Mal's help.

"Then let's get you changed so you can go back to bed," Mal giggled.

"Good idea," Crystal chuckled and the two got her dress and all of and her into pajama shorts and a tank top.

Crystal sat down on the bed with a sigh, "I'll take your hair down and then you can go back to sleep sweetie, but, is everything okay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay, just tired, happy and tired," she smiled in reply.

"Awe, I'm so excited for you Crys, Harry is a sweet guy and he has helped bring the true you out and he's just perfect for you," Mal told her.

"That he is, when we first met it was a special meeting, he's one amazing, sweet, kind, adorable, funny, cute and just perfect of a guy and I honestly would be lost without him Mal, when Ben and Chad first suggested I go to the Isle I was thinking it wouldn't be any fun until I ran into Harry and them, but then when we became friends that made the Isle even better since I had a bunch of good friends I can trust," she smiled and glanced at Mal, "Mal, I love Harry with my whole heart and soul, and I know I can honestly trust him and know he won't ever hurt me and will always be there for me and whatever the future may bring us."

"I agree with you Crys, he is protective of you and will do whatever he can do to keep you safe, girl I know that boy sure does love you with his whole heart and soul as well, that boy is madly in love and at first I was shocked when he protected you like he did when we all first met, he never done that and when he protected you from the Rough Six, that man in the bathroom will do all he can, even fight for you, he's a major keeper and you are one special girl who caught the attention of Harry Hook," Mal told her.

Crystal smiled, she wasn't sure what to say.

Harry came out in just his pajama pants, "you're awake, that's a shocker," he joked.

"funny," Crystal smiled.

"I try, thank you Lady Mal for the help," he smiled.

"Anytime and please just stick with Mal," she smiled.

"Thanks Mal, see you tomorrow and we can hang out and all," Crystal suggested.

"It's a date girly," Mal smiled.

"Stealing my girl now?" Harry joked.

"Just for a day," Mal laughed.

"okay a day long date is okay with me," Harry smiled.

"that's good, I would have stolen her for the day anyways, good night you two, congrats again and see you in the morning," Mal told them.

"Good night, thank you and see you in the morning girly," Crystal replied.

"Night and thank you Mal, see you in the morning as well," Harry told her through a yawn.

Mal stepped out and closed the door behind her, "hey good looking, looking for someone?" Ben asked leaning against the wall.

"Just this amazingly hot guy who stole my heart and is now the king," Mal smiled.

"oh, well if I find this amazingly hot king I'll tell him you're looking for him," Ben joked.

"Not even funny," she replied as they hugged, "let's go to our dorms, get ready for bed ourselves and see each other in the morning?"

"Good idea my tired lady, I'll walk you to your dorm so you won't pass out on the way there," Ben smiled and walked her to her room, "how could I have been so lucky to win your heart?"

"Just have good luck on your side I guess," Mal chuckled.

"That I do and I know with you by my side, everything will be perfect, you are one amazing, sweet, kind, beautiful lady Mal, I love you, a lot," Ben told her.

"I love you too Ben, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you're the best, amazing, perfect guy for me," Mal told him.

They kissed, "good night my love, I will see you tomorrow," Ben told her.

"Good night Ben, see you tomorrow," she replied and went into her room she shares with Evie and now Dizzy.

"Did Crystal get to bed alright?" Dizzy asked with a smile.

"With the help of Harry she made is safely," Mal told her getting clothes around for bed.

"Awe, that boy is surly in love," Evie smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed, glancing around he saw the bathroom door was crocked open some, he smiled, got up out of bed and entered the bathroom, "morning love," he greeted.

"Morning," she replied, "how was your night?"

"It was good with you beside me," he told her.

"Can you hand me my towel?" she asked.

"Of course," he spoke and handed her the big fluffy towel she had hanging on the rack.

She wrapped it around her body after the shower was shut off and stepped out after pulling open the curtain.

"Wowzers," he smiled.

"What?" she asked kindly.

"You get more beautiful each time I see you," he told her and kissed her.

"Awe babe," she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck since the towel was tucked in really good in the front.

"God I love you Crystal," he told her truthfully.

"I love you too Harry," she replied and they started kissing, he leaned her against the wall.

Waking up to see Evie looking through her scrap book Dizzy brought with her and Dizzy was looking at all her accessory items, "morning you two, working hard or hardly working?" Mal joked.

"Morning Mal,' they both replied.

"and kind of both," Dizzy giggled.

"Nice, trying to figure out what all to make Crystal for the wedding?" Mal asked.

"YES!" both girls spoke with a smile.

"Its between these three dresses for my picks," Evie told her showing her three dresses she had designed but haven't made yet.

"I like this one, it's kind of like the purple one you made me but fuller and no cape on the back, with the shoes you have drawn with them," Mal told her with a smile, "but, this one that has the longer train on the back that is almost like the dress her mom wore to the ball but layered more with the spaghetti straps is also beautiful."

"Yeah I like them two and this one I drew, the long straight cut to the knees then flaring out from the knees down is one I like as well, I'll ask Crystal when we see her next," Evie smiled, "are you okay Mal?"

"I'm fine, just happy for Harry and Crystal, they are one perfect couple and I overheard her mom last night talking with her dad that if Chad refuses the crown or messes up to ruin his chances of becoming King of the area they live in then Crystal will be the queen so that means Harry of all people will be the king of their area," Mal told them.

"Harry a king?" Dizzy and Evie both asked.

"Wow, but as much as he loves her, he'll step up and do what he has to do," Evie smiled.

"That is so true, when she came in to get her hair done the first day she was at the Isle he sat and waited for her even though he fell asleep, but he insisted he would wait for her," Dizzy smiled.

"Awe," Mal and Evie both replied.

"He is so in love," Evie spoke happily.

Knocking on the door made them all jump a bit.

Dizzy got up and answered it, "Crystal, come on in," Dizzy smiled.

"Thanks Dizzy," Crystal replied as she entered the dorm and sat on the bed.

"Welcome our girly," Evie and Mal greeted.

"Why thank you my girls," she replied still smiling.

"Have a good night?" Evie asked.

"A good night without a bad dream or waking up in the middle of the night panicking," she smiled but left out the eventful, fun morning she and Harry ended up sharing.

"That's awesome!" Evie smiled, "so my girly girl, I picked three dresses I like but you pick whatever one you like and I will make it when the time comes."

"Awesome, I was actually going to ask if I could look through your designs and all," Crystal chuckled some.

"Wow, I'm reading your mind, scary," Evie acted scared.

"it can be scary sometimes," she laughed making everyone laugh as well.

Evie and Mal both saw the glow Crystal had and glanced at each other and nodded lightly, they think they know why she's in a really good mood that morning.

"This one," Crystal spoke.

Evie sat down beside her, "wow, I honestly didn't think you'd like that one, not sure why either," Evie told her with a smile.

"I love this one to be honest, the one shoulder strap, the look like a Greek Goddess would have worn it, the decorative belt, but can you make the belt pink?" she asked.

"Of course girly, you always have to add a touch of yourself into the dress, I can make the belt leather also if you want?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect," Crystal smiled and gave her a hug.

"I had a feeling," Evie smiled.

"Crystal?" Dizzy asked her.

"Yes sweetie?" Crystal replied going over to her.

"Make your own to wear on your special day, well design it and I'll put it together," Dizzy smiled.

Looking at the items laid on the table Crystal saw the flower crown type headband and a small pink and purple flower that would be perfect since the headband was purple, "this with this flower," Crystal smiled.

"Perfect!" Dizzy smiled.

Crystal smiled and designed a small pin and Dizzy smiled knowing it was for on Harry's tux, she nodded and put all the rest of the items back in her box she holds them in and got to work on the items.

"Have you two thought of a date, colors or anything?" Mal asked.

"Actually, colors are red and black and purple, and we'll tell a date to everyone at once," Crystal replied.

"Amazing color picks," Mal smiled.

"his choice to be honest, as we were sitting in our room this morning after my shower he brought up the topic," Crystal smiled softly.

"Hey, what is it?" Evie asked.

"Nothing really just kind of worried about how well my parents took the engagement and everything," she replied.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird but, I think they finally came to realize that they can't always control you and you need to grow up and love who you want to love and everything," Mal told her.

"Yeah, that is possibly true, and I know Chad also had a nice long talk with them one day about it and all," Crystal replied with a smile.

"That is true he did," Evie giggled.

"so, what all to do today?" Crystal asked changing the topic.

A knock on the door came making Evie get up and answer it, "hello boys," she greeted allowing Doug, Ben and Harry all to enter.

"Hello ladies," all three greeted.

"Hey you," Harry smiled sitting beside Crystal.

"Missed me already?" she joked.

"That and also the boys and I figured we would come and get you four ladies and we all go out for brunch," Harry smiled happily.

"Well, we need Mal to get ready then we'll take up the offer," Dizzy smiled hiding the items on the table in front of her.

"I'll go get ready," Mal smiled taking clothes to the bathroom.

"You my dear, I need to do your hair," Evie told Crystal with a smile pulling her up off the bed and allowing her to sit in the chair.

"Well, have fun with it," Crystal told her with a smile.

Evie smiled and did her hair in two braids going along the sides of her head that meet up in one braid in the back, she smiled then did Crystals make up, "perfect," she smiled once she was done.

Crystal smiled, "wow, I love it Evie, thank you," she gave Evie a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie, this is what friends do for friends, help each other and we all are good friends in this room, well Mal is a best friend to us girls," Evie giggled.

"That is true she is all of our best friend," Dizzy replied joining the hug.

The boys all smiled and joined in as well.

"Group hug!" Mal giggled joining the hug as well making everyone laugh a little.

"So, spill it, when's the wedding?" Ben asked Harry.

"you will have to wait Ben, until all our friends are around," Harry told him as he and Crystal sat together on the bed again.

"oh darn," Ben joked.

"Silly, Silly king," Crystal giggled.

"I can be silly," Ben replied, "well ladies, are you four ready?"

"Let's roll," the girls smiled and they all left to go out for brunch.


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later, everyone was sitting around the sitting room of the University, "well?" Mal asked Harry and Crystal.

Crystal smiled and nodded to him, "exactly four months from today," Harry told everyone.

"Sweet! I need to work on the dress starting today," Evie smiled, "I am so happy for you two, you are a perfect match."

Crystal smiled as she leaned into Harry some.

"Are you two okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Harry smiled holding Crystal close.

Belle and Beast shared the knowing what they did look with each other.

"Oh Crystal dear," Belle spoke with a smile.

"Yes my other mom?" Crystal giggled

"Fairy Godmother and I are going to help plan and Mrs. Potts offered to do the cooking and the cake if you want her to," Belle replied.

"Well of course she can, she's an amazing chef and baker," Crystal smiled.

"Why thank you," they hear.

Looking over Crystal smiled and got up and gave Mrs. Potts a hug, "you're welcome and it is the truth you are an amazing chef and baker."

"I agree with her on that and agree with you doing the cooking and the cake and all as well, since I was actually going to talk to you myself," Harry smiled as Crystal sat back down with him.

"Well, then I will go to the kitchen and you can come find me," she joked, "actually I came here with these few ideas for the cake and was going to see where you two were to pick out a design."

Crystal took the book and the two of them looked at it and Harry reached over and pointed to one that was a ten layer, white cake with fondant around the bottom of each layer that can be colored. Crystal looked up at him and he smiled, she nodded.

"We have picked the cake," Harry told Mrs. Potts and showed her the one they agreed on.

"Perfect choice, now flavors and colors?" Mrs. Potts spoke sitting down beside them with her note book so she can write it all down.

"Flavor will be chocolate and strawberry since she and I both like those combinations, the main cake white with the colors are red, black and purple," Harry smiled and handed her a drawing, "with that as the topper if you can please."

"Of course, who drew it?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I did to be honest, when she was asleep last night I couldn't really get to sleep since I was worried she'd have one of her dreams again and I drew that out and want it to be a surprise for someone," he replied.

"Of course it will be a surprise, a great one at that," Mrs. Potts replied hiding the drawing in her cake book, "I will draw this up with the colors and if you think of any details let me know and I'll add them to the drawing then when it's perfect, I can start on it a week or so before the wedding so it'll be all the way done."

"Just surprise us Mrs. Potts, we trust you," Harry told her making Crystal nod in reply.

Crystal looked over at him, "are you okay babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, just feels odd not to wear the trench coat all the time is all but it's a little too warm here for it," he replied.

"That is true it is warm here for it," Chad told him with a smirk.

"Yes it is, but I told you, you can still wear the pirate stuff here if you want to honey," Crystal smiled.

"I know, but today was my non-pirate day," he told her with a smile.

"Okay, you got me there babe," she giggled.

"Spill it, why are you two in such a great mood today when we have class in a few?" Ben asked.

"Just happy to be here, be away from Uma and her issues, just happy to be with Crystal and get to wrap my arms around her anytime I want to and just happy to have great, amazing friends here to talk to when needed and have my dad here all happy as well and getting to marry the one girl I fell in love with and fall in love with her more each and every day," Harry smiled.

"Awe, you have so changed son and it's for the good and honestly, I like this side of you, when we were over on the Isle you were all unhappy and depressed in a way but when Crystal came around everyone there could tell it was for the good and when you came here after the sword fight we all knew that you would leave with her," Hook told him.

"Yeah, I knew I would as well and when the chance came to help save Ben and all, I took the chance and also I was getting tired of Uma and her always hitting on me and saying Crystal moved on and all," he rolled his eyes a little.

"Which I over heard her say that once and kind of gave her a piece of my mind, let's just say I don't think she's a member of the fan club anymore," Crystal joked about the fan club part.

"Which is perfectly fine," everyone spoke making Harry and Crystal laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

A month later Crystal woke up sick to her stomach, she had a feeling what the issue was. She was alone in the bedroom since Harry was hanging with the guys that day, she smiled seeing the note he wrote her with an outfit picked out as well, she went over and read;

'Baby girl, this is the best outfit for you to wear today, I love you always and forever, also you get the pirate hat today if you want, It's my non-pirate day but it can be your pirate day since I know you have pirate clothes my love, which is the outfit I picked for you, I will see you later today, have a great day today, love you always, Harry,'

She smiled and got dressed in the outfit that he picked out for her. She sighed a little as she brushed her hair and did her makeup. She finished getting ready and went to find the fairy god mother. Finding her she walked up to her, "uh, Fairy godmother can we talk, alone please?"

"Of course Crystal," Fairy Godmother told her and took her to a room no one uses, "are you okay dear?"

"uh, I'm not sure," Crystal replied closing the door.

"Oh dear, what is it?" Fairy Godmother asked her sitting beside her.

"Just, last month a certain thing happened between Harry and I and I think I could be you know," Crystal spoke unsure how to say what she wanted to say.

"You two and now you think you are pregnant?" Fairy godmother asked.

"Yeah that, is there a test of some sort you can do in private?" Crystal asked.

"There is, but we'll have to go to my room to do it," Fairy Godmother told her, "so come on girly, let's go."

Crystal smiled, "also, thank you."

"for what dear?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"For the help, for being here for me and just being so kind to me and happy for Harry and I," Crystal told her.

"Dear, I told you the day you were born that I will always be here for you, you are one special young lady and I will always be here for you, that is one promise I will always keep," Fairy Godmother told her as they hugged.

"I know," Crystal told her as they entered the room.

"Okay dear, I need a drop of blood," Fairy Godmother told her.

Crystal poked her finger and Fairy Godmother got the blood she needed.

"It won't take long," Fairy Godmother told her and she just nodded, "no need to be worried dear, I'll be here to help if you are."

"I know you will be just, I guess nervous and worried if I'll be a good mom if I am and if Harry will be happy or not."

"Girl that boy loves you, if you are he'll be excited," Fairy Godmother told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right on that," Crystal smiled, "Fairy Godmother, what would you say if I told you that I'm not happy here in Auradon and it's like before I went to the Isle?"

Fairy Godmother sighed a little, "I can kind of tell sweetie, but, is it also the whole wedding planning that is getting you down and worn out?"

"Yeah, it could be that also, I just, Harry is a huge help, but I feel like it's only us that's doing the planning even though everyone told us they'd help us if we needed it," she sighed and felt the tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

Fairy godmother sat down beside her and hugged her, "I am so sorry honey, you and Harry take a while off from the planning and let Jane and I take over for at least a week or two, since I have a copy of your plans and everything you guys have done, I can also see it in your eyes there's more, what is it sweetie?"

"Just, I honestly think Harry kind of misses it over there on the Isle and the whole causing trouble and everything and I feel like I'm keeping him from it and all," Crystal softly spoke.

"Hey, you're not holding him back Crys, I know he does look that way but I talked to him once and he just said there's a few of the guys from the Pirate Crew he wishes were here so they can stand on his side when the wedding comes, I already plan on talking to Ben and letting you and Harry go there to get those guys so they can come here to stay or just be here for the wedding," Fairy Godmother told her.

"he never told me he wanted a few of the guys to stand on his side from there," she sighed softly, "but yeah we should talk to Ben about it, kind of surprise Harry in a way since I know what guys he's talking about."

"That would be good, surprise him, have some of his old friends here he was the closest to besides Gil that is since he's here already," Fairy Godmother smiled and the timer went off, "I'll check."

Crystal nodded softly.

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Well, I think you need to talk to Harry and tell him some good news, congrats sweetie."

"I-We're," she asked and fairy god mother nodded, "wow, my parents will kill me."

"Nope, that's one thing you don't know, after I helped your mother that night and she and your dad got married, she and I made a promise that if the time comes for you to get married and have kids and everything that I will be the most helpful with the planning and everything and she cannot get mad or yell or anything, yes I know she got mad when you told her you fell in love with Harry, but she and I had a good talk that day as well and she admitted she wasn't thinking straight or about the promise we made each other, so dear, I will be there when you tell your mom and dad, but tonight, you need to talk to that man of yours about this," Fairy Godmother told her, "and if your parents get upset, I will do the yelling towards them."

"Thank you, I always thought of you as the good mom and Cinderella the evil mom in a way," Crystal smiled.

"That's because I am the good one," Fairy Godmother joked.

"So true," Crystal laughed and her phone went off, "hey babe, yeah I'm talking with Fairy Godmother about some stuff," she paused and Fairy Godmother nodded, "yeah, uh can-can you meet us in our room? Yeah I need to talk to you about some stuff, yeah Fairy Godmother already knows, okay honey, I love you too," she hung up.

"Let's go, I'll be there to help if needed," Fairy Godmother told her.

"Thank you and let's go," Crystal smiled and the two left to go meet up with Harry in their room.


	21. Chapter 21

Arriving at the room Crystal paused for a moment only to get nudged by Fairy Godmother, Crystal turned the knob and opened the door slowly, "Harry?!" she called.

"Be right out," Harry called from the bathroom.

Crystal took a deep breath and sat on the couch beside Fairy Godmother.

Harry came out, "hello ladies," he greeted.

"Hey, so uh, first off, I know this whole wedding planning is tiring us out right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, a little," Harry replied.

"Well, Fairy Godmother suggested that you and I take a couple weeks off and allow her and Jane to do some of the planning for us since they have a copy of the plans and what we have done and all, do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, it'll be good for us to focus on something else besides the wedding when it's kind of stressing us out in a way, I know you don't sleep good either since we stay up late getting ideas and everything," Harry told her.

"That's good honey," Crystal smiled.

"Okay, what else is wrong my love?" he asked.

"It's nothing wrong, but something good, do you remember last month before I went to hang out with the girls after my shower that special time we shared?" she asked not really looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, that was a great morning, wait honey, are you?" he asked moving her face to face him and look him in the eyes with a finger by her chin.

"Yeah, I am, I woke up sick this morning and kind of thought it was the flue but then I realized I didn't have the symptoms of the flue so I went and talked to Fairy Godmother and she did the test and it was positive," she smiled.

He smiled and pulled her off the couch and hugged her, "this is awesome honey, just the other night we talked about having kids after we were married and everything, but starting the family early is just amazing, god I love you, I honestly wish we could just move the wedding to a week or so from today instead so we can spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife already and soon to be parents for the next few months. I love you, with my whole heart and soul and I will never leave you to raise our child alone, and I also know that Fairy Godmother will be here to help us and so will our friends."

"I was hoping you'd be happy about this and I'm happy as well, I agree in a way, I kind of wish we could move the wedding up but with all the planning we have to get done," she sighed a little.

"I think I can help if you two do really want to move the ready closer," Fairy Godmother spoke up, "I do know how to say bippity-boppity-boo and all."

"Wait, you're willing to use your wand to help us?" Harry asked.

"Of course, if this is what you two truly want to do," Fairy Godmother asked.

"Well, is it babe?" Crystal asked.

"I mean, if you want to," Harry smiled.

"Then we'll take up the offer," Crystal told Fairy Godmother with a smile.

"First you need to talk to Ben young lady about something Mr. Harry here can't know about," Fairy Godmother told her.

"Oh yeah, well I need to go chase down the King, you and Fairy Godmother here can do what it takes to move the wedding up," Crystal told Harry with a smile.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I love you and please be safe with whatever it is you need to talk to Ben about, I can't lose you or the baby."

"I love you too honey and I will be perfectly safe and trust me when I say nothing will happen to the baby," she told him.

They kissed and he rested his forehead against hers and put his hand on her stomach.

Fairy Godmother snuck a picture for herself; this is one cute sight in front of her.

"okay You better go before I hug you more and just want to be closer to you," he smiled making her smile as well.

"I will be back, don't worry, and again thank you my good mom," Crystal smiled.

"You are so welcome dear, and as I said I am the good mom so that line can stick around more," Fairy Godmother told her as they hugged.

"okay, I need to track myself down a king for a bit," she smiled and left to go find Ben, "Mal, where is Ben? I need to ask a favor."

"Um, good question," she giggled, "oh, over there getting a drink."

"Thank you," Crystal told her and went to Ben, "Sorry to bother you King Ben."

Ben turned and smiled, "hey Crys, what's going on?"

"Well, I need a favor from the best guy friend I know," she smiled.

"Oh well, ask away sweetie," he told her as they sat down.

"Well, I need you to take me to the Isle to get a few guys there that Harry was close to that he wants to stand on his side at the wedding," she softly told him.

"I will get the limo ready and we'll go get them, for you and Harry you know I'll do whatever it is I can to help, and I'm so sorry I haven't been there lately," he told her.

"It's okay, Fairy Godmother and I got talking and she and Jane are taking over the planning for a bit so Harry and I won't get to overwhelmed and all, and let's go, since I need to talk to you as we go over there," Crystal told him.

"Let's go," Ben spoke and ran into Jay, "hey want to drive the Limo again?"

"Yeah what's up?" Jay asked with a smile.

"Well, we're going to get a few guys from the Isle since Harry and them are close and he wants them on his side for the wedding," Crystal told him.

"Well then, I will drive you two there, and you're happy, everything okay?" Jay asked.

"Just perfect to be honest," Crystal smiled as the three of them left without telling anyone where they were going.

Ben and Crystal got into the back and she put the window up.

"so, talk, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Well uncle Ben," Crystal smiled.

"You? You two are?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Fairy Godmother did the test this morning and it was positive," Crystal smiled.

They hugged, "this is awesome sweetie, Congrats also, you are an amazing lady and I know you and Harry will be amazing parents."

"Thanks Ben," Crystal smiled, "well, we're here, let's go to fish and chips and get the boys."

"Let's go," Ben smiled as Jay parked the limo.

He got out and opened the door for them, "King Ben," he bowed making Crystal and Ben both laugh.

"wow Jay you are crazy today," Crystal giggled.

"I can be once and a while," he spoke holding his hand out so he could help her out of the Limo, "well, let's go get the guys since I know which ones as well."

"Let's go," Crystal sighed, "man it feels weird being back here."

"It does," Jay agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

The three of them went to the Fish and Chips and walked in.

Uma looked over, "what in the world are you doing here?" she asked.

"Doing my fiancé a favor, Mike, Tim, Jake, Frank and Scott, Harry needs you," she spoke and Frank hugged her.

"Wow he's getting married to such a beautiful lady, what spell is he under?" Frank joked.

"Shockingly none," she told him with a smile.

"Why do they need to go?" Uma asked.

"To stand with Harry as his groomsmen," Crystal told her, "Look, Uma, I know we had our troubles, but we are also friends, or do you not remember the day before I left when I first came here and told you that was the first week of a lifelong friendship?"

"I remember," Uma replied softly.

"Then come and be my last bridesmaid, I was going to have Ben come and get you but when Fairy Godmother told me that Harry told her the reason he kept looking this was because he wanted these weirdo's to stand beside him on his special day, and I want you, my first official best friend from the Isle to stand with me, I know you like Harry, and trust me, I'm over the fact you were trying to tell him I was over him, so please Uma, come back and stand on my side with me," Crystal told her.

Uma hugged her, "of course Crys, as you said, that week was the first week of a lifelong friendship and I'm so sorry I told Harry that stuff, I knew you would never move on from him, you two were meant to be."

"It's okay girly, best friends always do weird things like that," Crystal replied.

"That is true, well, let's go then," Uma smiled.

They all left to the Limo, got in and Jay drove them to Auradon, "oh Harry does NOT know yet that I came and got you all so please go with Jay and Ben and when I bring Harry to the main area I will have his eyes covered then you all will come out and I will uncover his eyes," Crystal told them once they got to the back of the University.

"Sounds good," they all, even Uma spoke.

"okay, I will go get him," she spoke and went inside to find him and Fairy Godmother talking and having some Tea, "hey baby, can you come here and close your eyes please?" she asked him.

He smiled and went over to her, they kissed and he closed his eyes, she put her hands over them and nodded to Jay who brought everyone in with the help of Ben. The moment everyone was there she uncovered his eyes.

"okay, open them," she told him.

"Oh my gosh!" he called and the guys all went into a group hug, "honey, you did this for me?"

"Of course I did, why didn't you tell me you wanted them to come here?" she asked as they hugged.

"I was actually going to surprise you and talk to Ben myself and bring Uma here to surprise you," he told her with a smile.

"Nice love," she told him.

"Gosh this is awesome having them four here," Harry smiled hugging Crystal more, "thank you a million times honey."

"You are welcome honey," she told him.

They kissed and they hear laughter then, "okay, okay save it for the wedding," from Carlos.

"Funny," they both told him.

"Uma?" Mal asked shocked.

"Hey, yeah I'm here but because Crystal came and asked me to be here for the wedding," Uma told her, "Mal, I'm also really sorry for all that went on."

"Hey, it's the past, we all leave the past in the past around here," Mal told her as they hugged.

"That is true," Uma chuckled.

"UMA!" Gil laughed and gave her a hug.

"Oh my, hey Gil," Uma replied with a smile.

"Oh," Crystal started and Harry nodded to her, "since we have everyone, including the parents around right now, we all need to talk."

"okay," everyone spoke.

"You may want to sit for this," Harry told them trying not to smile.

Everyone sat down wondering what was going on, "guys?" Mal asked.

"well, uh, we're uh," Crystal stuttered a little seeing the look in her parents eyes.

"Crystal Lynne Charming?" her mom spoke.

"We're," she sighed, "damn, fine if you get pissed I really don't care, but Harry and I are going to have a baby. I'm a month pregnant."

Cinderella glared at them but Fairy Godmother stood up, "don't even start young lady."

Cinderella got up and left followed by Henry, aka Prince Charming.

Crystal sat down and cried a little, she's hurt she hurt her mom and dad like this.

"Congrats sissy," Chad told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Crystal sighed trying to stop crying.

"Hey, ignore mom and dad okay, I'm happy for you two, we all are I can tell," Chad told her.

"WE ARE!" everyone smiled.

"Congrats you two, this is amazing news since your engagement, you two will be such amazing parents and the baby will be one spoiled kid by all of its aunts and uncles," Mal spoke with a smile giving them both a hug.

"Thanks Mal, I'll be right back sweetie," Harry told Crystal.

"okay," Crystal softly spoke and watched as he left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Charming, can I please talk to you two?" Harry asked them.

"Fine, talk," Cinderella told him.

"look, I know you two are upset this is happening, but I can promise you that I love Crystal with my whole heart and soul or I wouldn't be marrying her, yes we are having a kid before we're officially married, but we were also thinking of moving the wedding up with the help of Fairy Godmother, your daughter is in there crying because of the way you are reacting, a true mom and dad would be happy their daughter fell in love and is starting a life of her own, but no, you two are too selfish to realize your daughter is happy and in love, after the wedding if things aren't better, I'm taking her back to the isle for a while," with that Harry went back inside and sat down beside Crystal.

"any names yet you two?" Jay asked.

"for a girl she once suggested the name Scarlett and for a boy we thought of Wyatt," Harry told them with a smile.

"Beautiful names," Evie told them, "I will so make the baby clothes and all for you two as well."

"Thank you Evie," they both told her.

"If you all want to, we can move the wedding up sooner," Ben suggested.

"Actually," Fairy Godmother started, "with a little help from the wand, we can get everything left on the list, cake included and have it in let's say a day or so?"

"The dress is done so is Harry's tux and all the other dresses but Uma's," Evie smiled.

"I can get her dress as well with the wand," Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Well babe?" Harry asked her.

"I think Fairy Godmother should get the wand and do a little bit of her bippity-boppity-boo," Crystal smiled.

"I will get it and we can," Fairy Godmother left to get the wand.

"Well, I guess Ben here needs to make an announcement that the wedding is moved," Evie smiled.

"I will do that," Ben spoke and rushed off to make the live announcement.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later the wedding was here, Crystal hasn't seen or talked to her parents since she and Harry made the announcement of them having a baby, but she was happy anyways since Beast said he'd walk her down the aisle if her dad didn't show up.

Crystal was standing in the girls' room in her wedding dress, all she had to do is put her shoes on and she'd be ready. They were having the wedding on the lawn of the university since there's a LOT of guests coming, basically the whole school is going to be there for the event.

A knock on the door made Mal get up and peek out the door, she opened it, "Cinderella, come on in," Mal smiled.

"Mom?" Crystal asked leaving the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry for the way your father and I acted sweetie," she told her daughter hugging her.

"It's okay mom, I probably would have acted the same if it was me in your shoes," Crystal told her.

"All ladies probably would be shocked but I had no right to get up and leave like I did, I know I hurt you, Harry came and talked to dad and I, well told us in his own way we messed up and hurt you, we are so sorry we did that honey," her mom told her, "and for all of you, please call me my real name, not Cinderella, it's Ella, and my evil step mother and step sisters called me Cinder-Ella all because I was sleeping by a fire and I was covered in soot all the time and cinders."

"Beautiful name Ella," Mal told her with a smile.

"Thank you, and wow, Evie, you do, do amazing work and I love the hair piece Miss Dizzy," Ella smiled.

"Thank you," both girls replied.

"Oh, Belle, Adam and us two all have something for you and Harry as a gift from all of us and his dad as well," Ella told them, "yes, that is Beasts real name Adam."

"I like it," everyone smiled.

"Lets roll ladies!" Fairy Godmother called as she entered.

"We're coming," they all spoke and Evie helped Crystal with her shoes.

"now my master piece is finished," Evie smiled happily.

Crystal smiled and gave her a hug, 'thank you so much, all of you, not just for being a good friend but for everything, the help, showing me I can be both a princess and a girl of the Isle mixed into one and just for being who you are and always being here for me, you all are amazing people that I love a lot and I would be lost without all of you as well as Harry."

"you don't need to thank us sweetie, we're never leaving you and we should be thanking you, you and Ben and Chad and Harry even has shown all of us from the isle that we're more then what our parents wanted us to be, we aren't evil like they are and we need to be who we want to be and we all want to be good, and I know so does Uma, right?" Mal smiled.

"She's right, I do want to be good so, I'm taking up Ben's offer and room he said I could have if I decided to stay," Uma told them.

"Awesome!" Crystal told her as they hugged.

"Well, let's get you to your wedding," Uma smiled and helped her stand since she was sitting on the bed.

"I should attend it huh?" Crystal laughed.

They all laughed also and lead her to where her dad was waiting, "I have one other surprise, no one knows about," Henry, her dad, told her.

She smiled, "okay?" she asked.

Ben's dad, Adam, came up to them, "I'm walking you down as well."

"Awe, both my dad's here to walk me down," she smiled.

"Half way," her dad smiled.

She gave him a confused look but smiled when the doors opened.

Getting half way down the aisle Hook and her dad trades spots making Crystal smile more, she loved this surprise her dad had planned.

Getting to the front Fairy Godmother smiled, "Who gives this lady to this man?" she asked with a smile.

Belle, Adam, Ella and Henry all stood up, "we all do," they spoke with smiles making everyone smile.


	24. Chapter 24

The wedding went on without any problems, Mal had her mom there sitting on her shoulder since she had a feeling if she showed her mom that everyone can find love, and she can learn to love as well.

Crystal smiled as Mal handed Maleficent over to her, "okay Maleficent, let's go find the cake," Crystal smiled making Harry laugh.

"I agree with you on that one," he smiled making everyone laugh.

"food then cake you two," Ben spoke from beside Harry.

"Oh darn," Crystal joked.

"I now would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Hook!" Fairy Godmother called making everyone stand up and cheer and clap as they kissed.

Crystal heard Maleficent sigh on her shoulder, "Oh Maleficent," she smiled and lightly kissed her on the head.

The two walked back down the aisle together followed by their friends and Dude since he carried the rings for them.

Everyone was waiting for them in the dining room, Crystal still had Maleficent on her shoulder, she took her off and looked her in the eyes and said, "Maleficent, I know deep down you love your daughter and her friends and the fact she is happy, I know I don't honestly know you, just about the bad you did, but that doesn't stop me from loving you as a good friend, I hope soon you can learn to love and come back to human form, not just so Mal as her mom back but also so everyone can find out that you do have good in your heart, now hold on so you can come with me to find Mal after we walk through the doors."

Harry smiled, "I agree with her, you do have good in your heart and you will soon learn to love."

"And now, to welcome our special guests for the day, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Hook!" Ben called making everyone cheer and the doors open.

The dances all came and gone, for the mother-son dance Belle and Harry danced and Harry was happy about that, even though his mom wasn't there with him, he was happy that Belle was willing to step in for the moment.

The time for the cake came; Harry and her both promised not to get each other but had another idea in mind. Harry and Crystal stood behind the cake and cut the piece off for them to share, but cut two more off with a wink to Fairy Godmother, she knew what they were going to do.

"Why the extra's?" Mal asked.

"you'll see," harry told her.

Harry and Crystal did the whole feeding each other then traded spots, "now, our surprise, since Ben and Mal are our best friends, well everyone standing up here with us are, we thought we would allow them two to be part of this moment since we already did the main portion," Crystal smiled and they went to feed Mal and Ben but smashed the cake into their faces making them two and everyone laugh.

"Wow you two," Mal smiled and wiped some cake on Harry after they hugged some.

"you two are crazy!" Ben smiled and did the same, but more, on Crystal.

"We can be," Harry smiled handing them both a napkin.

"good one you two," Jay smiled.

"thanks, it was his idea," Crystal smiled.

"Yes, yes it was," Harry bowed making everyone laugh.

"Okay, let's go sit back down so it can be cut," Ben smiled and led the way up to the table.

After the cake it was time for gifts, after Harry told everyone if they had things to do it was okay since the main part of the wedding was over with.

They mainly got gift cards since no one really knew what to get them.

"okay you two, this is our gift for you," Ben smiled as Jay gave them a small box.

Harry gave them a confused look as he and Crystal un-wrapped the box, then opened it to find a note on top, Harry picked it up and read out loud, "take the limo and go to the isle for a couple weeks, rest of our gift will be ready by then, don't try to figure it out, it won't work, even though knowing Crystal and her mind she will try to figure it out, we can't say don't make us aunts and uncles yet since we already will be in the next few months, Congrats you two, you are one amazing couple and we all are extremely happy for you two, Love Mal, Ben, Chad, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Dude, Dizzy and the gang."

"Awe guys," Crystal smiled and gave them all a hug, "thank you, a small honeymoon in a cool way."

"A long one," her mom spoke.

"What do you mean mom?" harry asked seeing her smile.

"Well my other son," Ella smiled and gave them an envelope.

Harry opened it and let Crystal read it, "Kids, yes this is a key, when you get back you will know what it means, but it's part of the gift from your gang as you all are called around here, but a good, fun gang, now, if you want to you two can go on a longer honey moon not just to the isle but also to London, where I know Crystal as always wanted to go, all of us, dad, myself, Adam, Belle and James Hook all pitched in, don't yell, it is our gift to you two weird kids of ours."

"Awesome, we might go after we spend time at the isle," harry smiled, "or we can save the London trip for later."

"Well, it's up to you Harry," Crystal told him.

"It'll wait a bit," he smiled.

"that's fine with us son," his dad, James, told them.

"okay, you two need to change then go so we can work on this," Ben told them.

"Sheesh, King Ben is ordering us around again," Crystal joked.

"I have the right to doll," he smiled.

"Weird one," she joked back.

"uh, babe, we better go before he starts to tickle," Harry joked taking Maleficent off her shoulder and handing her to Mal.

"I forgot she was sleeping on my shoulder, got used to her being there," Crystal smiled.

"She gets comfortable she likes to sleep some," Mal told her, "and thank you for letting her hang out with you, I had a feeling you two would get a long."

"We do get a long, and she's welcome to hang out on my shoulder anytime she wants to," Crystal told them.

"go!" everyone shouted making Harry and Crystal laugh.

"We're going!" Harry laughed and led Crystal to the dorm room, he picked her up and carried her into the room and laid her on the bed after he closed the door with his foot, "I am the luckiest guy ever."

"Yes you are," she joked, "and I'm the luckiest lady ever to find and fall in love with the most amazing guy ever."

"I'm not that amazing," he joked.

"You are to me," she smiled and they started kissing.

He pulled back, "we can always save this for the isle when we know we won't be interrupted."

"And we should get dressed as well before they come here and get us ready themselves," she joked.

He kissed her again then got up and helped her up, "let's get ready, need help unzipping the dress?"

"Yes please," she smiled and turned so he can unzip her dress.

After it was unzipped she allowed it to fall off her body, Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "God I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you as well my amazingly handsome husband," she smiled and they started kissing again.

"Damn we better hurry so we can be alone," he smiled.

"I love that idea," she smiled.

They got changed and Crystal was in another dress that Evie made her, Harry knew about it since he picked the style of it for her, "wow, that is even better looking on you," he smiled seeing the mid thigh black and white dress.

"I'm in love with this dress, thank you for picking this one honey," she told him.

"Anytime baby girl," he smiled, "let's go, I have my own surprise on the Isle for you."

"We need to pack silly," she told him.

"nope, when you were with the girls last night I packed for us already," he told her and a couple guys came in and took the bags.

"Well then, let's go," she smiled.

"Let's go," He spoke and took her hand and led her outside.

Ben and Mal were standing by the Limo, "you two have an amazing time," Ben told them.

"We will," Harry smiled.

"And please, keep her safe over there Harry," Mal told him.

"I promise to keep our girl safe," he replied as they hugged. He looked over and saw Ben and Crystal hugging.

"okay girly, behave and have fun," Ben told her.

"I will don't worry," she smiled making him roll his eyes.

"Wow you are weird today," he told her.

"Probably the two slices of cake I had," she giggled.

"only two? Wow," Ben joked.

"Funny, but you better save me some more so when we get back," she told him.

"I will make sure he doesn't eat it all or well I should say him, Jay and Carlos," Mal told her.

"Thank you girly, don't need them three running around hyper," she smiled.

"So true, now please just have fun okay?" Mal told her.

"I will don't worry girly, and you don't mope around since I won't be here for two weeks," she told her.

"I'll try not, I mean I will miss one of my best friends," she fake pouted.

"Put the pout away, I will return to you don't worry," Crystal smiled as they hugged.

"I hope so, I can't handle the boys that much and either can Evie, Uma and Dizzy," she giggled.

"nice, well my love we better head there so we can be alone," Harry smiled.

"Alone time about time," Crystal joked.

"Funny," Mal and Ben both laughed, gave them each one last hug, "bye!" they called and Ben nodded and soon confetti was being tossed down onto them and the limo.

"Awe guys pink, purple and red confetti!" Crystal smiled, "Ben when it gets cleaned up save me some of each color!"

"I will!" Ben called to her since the Limo driver was slowly driving away.

"Well, what to do now?" Mal asked him.

"go find the right spot for their surprise to be put up thanks to Fairy Godmother," Ben told her.

"I know the perfect spot," Mal smiled.

"Well then my love, take me to the spot," Ben smiled.

"Stealing Harry's line now?" she joked.

"he won't mind," Ben replied as they walked away from everyone he stopped one of the workers, "save all the confetti."

"Yes sir," the worker smiled and went outside, "SAVE ALL CONFETTI!"

Mal led Ben to an area by the Enchanted Lake, "this area," she smiled.

"wow, I agree, this is the perfect place for it," Ben smiled looking around, "and the perfect size and everything."

"I was hoping you'd agree with me," she giggled.

"I wouldn't disagree on this spot silly," he smiled and pulled her close, "I love you Mal."

"I love you too Ben," she smiled and the two of them kissed.

"Awe, young love," they hear.

Looking over they see Uma, Evie, Jay, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie and Fairy Godmother all there.

"Hey all," they greeted with smiles.

"Hey," they all replied.

"Is this the spot?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yes," Ben smiled.

"Well then, we need to back up so I can do my magic or Mal, would you like to try?" Fairy Godmother asked her.

"uh," Mal asked and Fairy Godmother gave her, her spell book, "Sure, I-I can try."

Fairy godmother smiled, "you can do it, I know you can use your magic for good."

Mal smiled as she stopped on a page, "boards and glass come to this open space and make a house for two but room for more," Mal spoke and waved her hand and soon a beautiful two-story house was in front of them, "meh, could use a bit more of Harry and Crystal huh?" she asked.

"Yes," Evie smiled.

"Colors of blue and white will now be colors of Harry and Crystal Hook like," Mal spoke and waved her hand again and the house was now black and purple, "better?"

"YES!" they all smiled.

"It so now says this is Harry and Crystals house, but," Fairy Godmother smiled and waved her wand and a Pirate Ship fountain was in the front yard.

"Now it's perfect," Gil smiled.

"Yes it is, but shouldn't we go in and decorate it?" Uma asked.

"Yes we can, Dizzy, come with me, we need to get the fabric so we can make the curtains and throw pillows," Evie smiled.

"Wow we are so going to spoil these two," Dizzy smiled as they ran back to the university.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, "well my love come with me to the pirate ship made for me, where we will spend our two weeks alone, since the crew will allow us," Harry told her.

She smiled, "rhyming now?" she giggled.

"It sounded good," he smiled as he led her to the pirate ship.

"It was good," she replied following beside him.

They got to the small tunnel that leads to Pirate Cove but got stopped, "you two take the bags there, as you two put these on," one of the Pirate Crew told them.

They both smiled and put the blindfolds on, "okay, now, carefully follow me, Crystal you between us," the same guy spoke and they followed behind him.

Soon they were stopped, "wait until you hear me tell you to remove them okay?"

"okay," they replied.

Thomas went to the rest of the crew and smiled, "okay, remove them!"

They took their blindfolds off and smiled, "guys, what's this?" Harry asked.

Thomas walked up to them, "our little celebration for you two since we didn't really want to go over to Auradon and also we told Ben we were planning this so he said it was okay and that you two would understand, we are celebrating the wedding."

"Thanks Tom, this is a wonderful surprise from you all," Crystal told him.

"You're welcome girly, well let's go celebrate!" Tom called and they all went to the pirate ship to find Jafar, Cruella DeVil and Evil Queen all there.

"Hey," Crystal greeted them with a smile.

"Hello," they all greeted back.

Harry sighed, "are you three okay?"

"Yes, we're fine Harry, and congrats you two," Evil Queen told them.

"Thank you," they replied.

"A little Champagne for these two!" Jafar called.

"Uh, she-she can't have any right now," Harry softly spoke.

"She's?" Evil Queen and Cruella both asked.

"Yeah, a month or two along," Harry smiled.

"We have baby clothes you can have and if it's a boy you can keep the girl clothes around and if it's a girl you can keep the boy clothes around for later on," Evil Queen told them.

"Thank you," Crystal smiled.

"You're welcome and congrats on both the little one and the wedding sweetie, we all were happy when Harry finally found his love and we're all happy our kids and you two are happy and having a wonderful time over in Auradon," Cruella told them both.

"Yeah we all are happy over there and also the fact that Evie is dating Doug whose dad is Dopey and Mal is still with Ben, Jay met a girl named Lonnie her mom is Mulan and Carlos is dating Jane whose mom is the Fairy Godmother," Harry told them.

"Awe, our kids are growing up," Jafar faked cried with a smile.

"Well, let's celebrate then we all will leave you two to the ship alone to spend your honeymoon in peace," Evil Queen smiled and led them to a table.

They had a little food that Ursula provided, neither of them were really that hungry, a piece of cake each that Evil Queen made and moved onto the gifts. Which were all sorts of items, the pirate crew got them pirate related items and got Crystal her own pirate hat, Jafar got them a lamp, he actually paid for this time, Evil Queen got them a mirror to hang up in their dorm while Cruella got them a heavy blanket for colder nights to cuddle in that was made of fake fur for them.

"These are awesome gifts, thank you everyone," Crystal smiled as Harry put her new pirate hat on her since he had his hat on.

"To the new Captain and his Lady!" Tom called making everyone cheer.

"Since we all know you two will come to visit time to time you two are the captains of the ship now, and like normal when you're not around Tom will take over since we all know your dad is over there as well," Scott one of the crew told them.

"Well then, as my first official order, can we be alone soon?" Harry laughed.

"Soon you two will be," Tom told them and whistled, a few of the crew came back onto the ship with a bigger box, "this is for you from all of us."

Harry untied the bow and put the ribbon around Crystals neck with a smile, he opened the box to find all sorts of baby items, "Crew?" he asked.

"We heard the news, congrats you two," Tom told them.

Harry got up and gave him a hug, "thanks all," he spoke.

Crystal also gave Tom a hug, "yeah, thank you so much all of you, today is one amazing day."

"You're welcome, now we're all leaving," Tom smiled, "have fun but not too much fun though."

Harry smirked, "we'll try," was all he said.

Tom and the crew left along with the adults, "we'll bring the baby items over the day you two decide to leave so we can help put it in the trunk of the Limo since we know the driver will be back for you two," Evil Queen told them before leaving.

"Okay thank you Evil Queen," Crystal told her giving her a hug.

"You're welcome dear, good night you two," she replied and left.

Crystal went back over to Harry, "so my captain, what to do now?" she asked.

"Put the stuff in the room over there, lock the door and then you and I go to our room with our clothes and do what Tom said, have some fun," he smiled then kissed her.

"Sounds like a good idea," she replied and helped him put everything in the room, he locked it since he is the only one with the key for that room since it was his for when he was on the ship.

"Follow me my beautiful lady," Harry smiled and led her down the stairs and to a room, "this is the captains room." He opened the door.

"Wow, it's big and just our style," she smiled.

"Yes it is, I asked Tom to redecorate it to our styles," Harry admitted with a smile.

"I like it," she replied as she entered the room since he motioned for her to enter first.

"I was hoping so," he told her closing the door behind him with a smile.

He walked up to her and pulled her close kissing her, he unzipped her dress as they were kissing and allowed it to fall to the floor since it was strapless.


	26. Chapter 26

Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Uma and Dizzy were all decorating the living room as the boys were working on the study type room they saw that was on the first story.

"Perfect," Evie smiled looking over the living room.

"it is perfect for them two," Uma smiled.

"Bedroom?" Dizzy asked.

"Let's go ladies," Mal smiled and they went up to the second story and found the bigger room, "bed made for two, bed made of wood, appear before us so we can make you," she waved her hand and a queen size bed with a dark wooden frame with headboard and foot board showed up.

"Oh, matching dresser and vanity and nightstands?" Uma asked.

"On it," Mal smiled, "now to add to the room two matching dressers, a vanity and nightstands, one on each side of the bed, will join the bed in the room."

They all appeared and the girls started decorating the room with the curtains Evie made, the two throw pillows she made and the blanket set that Belle got them as a wedding gift, "wow, this looks good ladies," they hear.

Looking to the door they see Ben and the boys there.

"Why thank you," Mal smiled.

"You're welcome, well, the rest of the house is done except the nursery, Fairy Godmother wants all of us in there when she does it," Ben told them.

"let's go then," Evie smiled.

They all went into the nursery, Fairy godmother smiled and waved her wand and the room was decorated in a pirate theme mixed with a little bit of a royal but in a pale green and pale yellow for the colors since no one knows what the gender is yet.

"Wow, this is such a pretty room," Mal spoke walking around looking at everything.

"No ideas yet honey," Ben smiled.

"I'm not, just this is simply a beautiful room and I love how the theme is a royal pirate," Mal smiled.

"It is a cool theme and a beautiful room," Ben agreed.

"That it is," the rest smiled.

Evie took the two throw pillows she made for the nursery and put them in the two rocking chairs, "perfect match," she smiled.

"That they are, a crown on one and a pirates hat on the other," Belle smiled entering the room, "this is a nice house we all decided would be the best main gift for them two."

"Why thank you, Fairy Godmother allowed me to do good magic finally," Mal smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie and this can go right here," Belle smiled and put an Angel on the one shelf, "It's just like the one that Ella said was over Crystals crib and like the picture James said Harry's mom hung up in his nursery."

"Its beautiful mom," Ben told her with a smile.

Belle smiled, "thank you son, well how about we go and help Mrs. Potts take care of the food and bring it all here so the fridge will be stocked and the cabinets also?"

"Let's go," everyone smiled and left the house.

Fairy godmother locked the door since the key Belle gave them is the key to the front door to the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Later that night Crystal slowly woke up to find out that Harry wasn't in bed with her. She got up, got dressed and went to the deck to find him looking over the ocean towards Auradon. She smiled a little and went over to him, "you don't want to go back do you?" she asked making him jump a bit, "sorry to scare you."

"It's okay honey and I kind of do but not all the way," he told her.

"I know how you feel," she admitted and saw the confused look in his eyes, "the day we found out we are having a baby I first went to talk to Fairy Godmother about missing it here and I was feeling like I was before I first came here. I felt that way for a while now, even before you proposed, when we came back to save Ben, I honestly just wanted to stay here and allow everyone else to go back but in the rush of everything we ended up going back as well. Harry, we can come back to stay if you want, I'll be beside you all the way."

"I just," he started and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "how about we see how these two weeks go first then decide?"

"sounds good," she smiled and watched the Fireworks someone was setting off over in Auradon, "wow, they are prettier from here then they are over there."

"Yeah they are, honey, I'm just worried about you having the baby here is all, we won't have everyone's help when we need it and all," he truthfully told her.

"I know, but we will have the parents that are here to help us and we both know the baby wont grow up thinking evil is good, he or she will be his or her own person," she told him with a smile.

"I know he or she will honey and I know we will have the parents here for help if we decide to stay, but what about Uma, Gil and the crew that went there?" he asked.

"It's up to them if they want to come back for good if we do, I know a few of the guys are missing the whole causing trouble and all and I can see it in Uma's eyes she also misses it here and same with Gil, but it'll be their choice," she replied.

"Sounds good, so how about we go back down to bed or do you want to go to where we had our first kiss?" he asked her with a smile.

"Follow me and I'll show you," she smiled and started climbing the rope ladder.

He smiled and followed her up, "now this is a good view for the fireworks and the perfect spot for this," he smiled and pushed her lightly against the poll again making her giggle a little as he kissed her.

They stood there kissing for a while, "god I love you Harry."

"I love you so much honey," he replied, "we better get you back to our room before you shiver yourself to death."

"Sounds good, it got cold all of a sudden," she smiled and they climbed down the rope ladder.


	28. Chapter 28

The two weeks came to an end it was the day before they were supposed to leave, Crystal was sitting on the bed and glanced over at Harry who was sitting sideways in one of the chairs, "I honestly don't want to go back," she admitted.

"I was just thinking that myself to be honest, we both love it here and I could tell you weren't really liking it in Auradon that much anymore," he told her with a smile.

"but I will miss our friends that live over there," she told him.

"So will I, maybe we can talk to Ben about taking the barrier down but make it so if anyone wants to go to Auradon they need his written permission but magic will still be banned here?" Harry suggested, "so you and I can go over and visit or they can come visit us whenever they want."

"I like that idea to be honest honey, how about we leave our stuff here but go back tomorrow to talk to Ben and everyone about this?" she asked.

"Let's do it, but first let's go talk to Cruella and Evil Queen about helping you during your pregnancy and all," he told her.

"Let's go talk to them," she smiled as she got up off the bed.

The two of them left the ship and went to talk to Cruella and Evil Queen.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile Ben was at his desk when Mal came in, "Ben, I'm a little worried right now."

"About what Mal?" he asked as she sat in the chair beside him.

"Well, I once over heard Crys and Harry talking and it was about the fact they both missed the Isle and the way things are over there," she told him.

He sighed, "yeah, I heard her once talking to Chad about that and he said it was up to her where she wanted to live and he'd support her on her choice. I was thinking that what if I had the barrier taken down but the only way anyone could get over here is with my written permission and the magic bridge that only myself and the driver have?"

"I like that idea honestly, I mean only if you also add in that magic will still be banned there and all and that the royal court and us of course can come and go as we please," she smiled.

"I'll write this all down formally then make the announcement," he told her with a smile.

"We'll make the announcement silly since I'll stand by your side and all," she replied.

"Okay you got me there," he chuckled and wrote it all out, "here, as your first act as a lady of the court and Queen to be, I want you to sign the document also."

She smiled and signed it where he showed her to.

"There you just signed your first official documented statement," he smiled.

"One down many to go," she joked.

"Yes, many to go but only after you become my Queen you can sign the rest," he told her.

"That's good, then it'll give me time to work on my signature better," she joked pointing to the signature

"I like it as is, adorable just like you," he told her and kissed her.

"Sweet talking me, what do you want?" she laughed.

"just to be with you forever and ever and ever," he smiled.

"Well then you will have me forever and ever and ever," she replied and they kissed again.

"Well then my lady, let's go hold a quick news conference so the ones on the Isle will see and hear as well," Ben smiled helping her stand after he was standing.

"Let's do it," she smiled back and they went to where he holds all the news conferences.

His parents were there re-decorating, "hello you two, what's up?" his dad asked.

"Well, you two will find out when everyone else does, can you get the press around?" Ben smiled softly.

"Of course," Belle replied and they went to go get the press around.

Everyone showed up and Evie went up to Mal, "is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all okay," Mal replied with a smile.

"okay," Evie replied slightly confused.

Everyone was at the Fish and Chips hanging out and Crystal was having the Shrimp she missed.

"good day everyone, I called this conference for a reason, I have decided with the help of my Lady right here that the main thing we can do to help our friends is to have the barrier taken down but there are a few rules that will come with this, no one can leave without my written permission and without the driver or myself taking them, the only ones that are allowed to come and go as they please are the royal court and magic will still be banned on the Isle, we know a few of our friends that are from the Isle are missing their family or other friends that didn't want to come over here so we got talking and decided this is one way we can help them visit with their friends and family," Ben spoke and everyone was shocked.

"Ben, what is the real reason behind this?" a reporter asked.

"That is the real reason behind this, we want our friends all to be happy and if they want to go back there to live they can but be free to come back and visit if they wanted to and also if anyone wanted to come here to live and go to school they can and Evie can expand her range and get orders from people over on the isle and all as well, so the truth is this is for helping our friends," Ben replied.

"This is insane aren't you afraid the Evil Queen or anyone else will come here and cause trouble like Mal's mom did?" another reporter asked.

"No, we're not afraid of that, I know the Evil Queen and yes she would like to get her revenge but knowing her daughter is happy here she won't do a thing, the Evil Queen won't come here to do harm but only to visit her daughter," Mal spoke up for Ben.

"That is all," Ben told them and walked off camera with Mal.

Evie smiled and went up to them, "you're mainly doing this since we all know that two certain love birds have been missing the Isle aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, mainly for them two since like you said, we all know they miss it there even though Crys was there for a week she loved it there," Ben smiled.

"I knew it, but I like this idea since I can do what you suggested and expand my sales to over there as well and Carlos, Jay and I can go and see our parents if we wanted or they can come here and visit us if they want, this is a good idea you two came up with," Evie told them with a smile as they hugged.

"Thank you," they replied making everyone smile.

"It is a good idea and I could possibly get my mom to like Dude here and make her realize that dogs are good and not bad like she thinks," Carlos smiled.

"it is a good idea," the rest of their friends told them.

Crystal looked over at Harry, "this is weird it's like he read our minds," she joked.

"It is weird he read them and scary," Harry joked back.

"Really scary, but its good he and Mal are doing this, it means we can do what we talked about and all," she smiled.

'I love how you think," he told her.

"What do you two mean?" Tom asked.

"We were honestly going to talk to Ben about taking the Barrier down so we can come and go as we pleased and also still have everyone's help over there as we moved here," Harry told him.

"Wait, you mean it, the captains are coming home?" Tom asked.

"Yeah man, we are," Harry smiled.

"YES!" everyone cheered.

"But, it also means Uma will be able to come back," Crystal spoke up.

"That is true but you two are the captains now, not her, she left me in charge when she went there and told me I pick the rules and whoever I wanted as captain if I wanted to step down, well Harry was the first mate and he got promoted to Captain and you are also the captain since you two are married," Tom replied.

"Nice, well, maybe we should go tomorrow and tell everyone we're moving here?" Harry glanced at Crystal.

"Sounds good babe and also get the rest of our clothes and all," she smiled.

"Well then, until then we need to figure out where we'll be staying," Harry told her.

"The ship," Tom spoke up, "until you can get a place or whatever use the ship"

"Okay cool, plus I like the ship it's comfy," Crystal smiled.

"It is a good comfortable place," Harry replied.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Crystal and Harry went to Auradon to let everyone know the choice they made, arriving at the university Crystal was suddenly nervous.

Harry glanced her way, "Everything will be okay honey."

"I know just nervous suddenly on how everyone will react is all," she replied.

"I understand, I'm kind nervous about that as well," he admitted making her smile.

The Limo came to a stop, the driver got out and opened the door, and slowly they climbed out and were happy no one was there, but it was later at night then they expected to be there.

Belle and Adam came up to them, "everyone is inside you two, Crystal would you like a cup of hot tea sweetie?" she asked seeing her shiver some.

"Yes please Belle," she replied as Harry took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Such a great guy for her," Adam smiled.

"I do my best," Harry replied as they all went inside.

Belle went and got the tea for Crystal and after she was sitting handed her the cup, "here you go sweetie."

"Thank you mom," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Belle smiled sitting beside her, "is everything okay you two?"

"uh, kind of," Harry started.

"okay, what's up?" Ben asked shutting the TV off.

"Well, the two of us have been talking and when we heard your announcement on TV the other day, it helped us make our decision a little easier," Crystal spoke softly.

"You two miss being on the Isle and want to live there but come and visit when you two want to?" Mal smiled.

"Stop reading our minds silly," Crystal smiled.

"Kind of hard not to, I can see it in your eyes girly," Mal smiled.

"Yeah, that is what we actually decided and we also were going to talk to you two about what you said in your announcement and all," Harry told them, "and we both decided that we will come and visit and get all the help that will be there for us throughout the pregnancy and if we just need someone to talk to."

"Sounds like we need to show you your surprise in the morning and if you like it, it can be sent over," Ben told them.

"We can actually show them tonight if they are up to seeing it?" Fairy Godmother told everyone.

"Let's go then when we get back I'll get someone a little bit of the Lavender tea Ursula gave us so when we come visit we'll have some here that helps her sleep better at night," Harry smiled.

"Sounds like my mom honestly, she's always willing to help someone out who is willing to accept the help she gives," Uma smiled.

"Honestly it kind of shocked me in a way, we went there late at night thinking a walk would help and your mom asked her if she was willing to try a tea that will help her sleep at night and Crys said she was willing to try it since she likes tea and all and we walked back to the ship and soon after we went to bed she was out and stayed asleep all night," Harry smiled.

"That is awesome she slept all night for once, and wait the ship?" Uma was slightly confused.

"Yeah, uh Tom made me and Crys the captains of the ship since you put him in charge and if he wanted to step down he can and when we got there the first night he took us to the ship where the crew threw us a small party and gave someone her own pirate hat so she won't be stealing mine anymore and as a gift he said we were the captains now," Harry told her.

She glared a little.

"Uma, don't even," Crystal started with a glare, "you stepped down when you decided to move here, for a while now, even before we found out we were having a baby and the wedding and everything we were honestly missing the isle, yes I was there for a week but I knew deep down I belonged there not here, you once told me you'd like to come here just to see how it is and possibly stay here, so you are, Harry and I are moving back to the isle, he was the first mate, you even made the rule if the captain steps down the first mate becomes the new captain, well guess what he is now the captain because you and Tom both stepped down so back off."

Uma glared even more, got up and walked away some.

"She's right," Gil started, "YOU said one day Harry will be captain because you would eventually step down, so the time came sooner than anyone would have thought since YOU are living here and don't want to go back and face your mom or anyone there, so back off them, I'm going back with them since honestly I'd rather be with them then a selfish girl like you right now, grow up Uma, you're not the captain anymore, Harry is and I know for a fact when the baby comes around and gets old enough it'll take over the ship and so on and so forth, so back off them, stop acting like this and realize you did step down and left Tom in control and said when he was ready to step down he can pick the new captain."

"Yes you're right! I did do that okay, I'm just slightly shocked Harry took the role of Captain is all, even though I knew he would someday, but having Crystal as a joint Captain is what shocked me the most, never knew she would be the type to be a pirate and all," Uma spoke sitting back down, "I'm sorry guys, I am."

"Hey it's alright Uma, and trust me, I'll be a good captains wife," Crystal told her and she smiled.

"Oh I know you will be girly," Uma told them, "but we should get you two out to see the surprise, get her, her tea then get her to bed."

"Let's go," Fairy Godmother smiled and led everyone out there.

"Okay, I'm going to blind fold you two, Mal and I will help you walk don't worry," Ben told them.

"Okay, I trust you two," Crystal smiled.

"I trust you as well," Harry agreed.

Ben and Mal smiled and put the blind folds on them then lead them to the house.

Mal smiled, "darkness become light so we all can see," she spoke and waved her hand and a bright light came around the house and them.

"Okay, let's un-blindfold them," Ben told her and they took the blindfolds off, "and open your eyes!"

"Wait, when did?" Crystal started.

"This is ours?" Harry finished for her.

"Yes," everyone told them.

"This is what the key goes to, all of us adults and kids were talking one day that we wanted to do something special for you two as a wedding gift and Mal and Ben came up with the idea for a house," Belle told them.

"This is," Crystal started with a smile and gave Mal a hug, "an amazing surprise."

"We all were hoping you two would like it, I even did the spell to make it," Mal smiled.

"Awesome, I'm glad you're doing magic for good sweetie, I knew you'd find your goodness soon," Crystal smiled.

"It is a nice house," they all hear.

Turning around Maleficent was standing there, "MOM?!" Mal asked shocked.

"Thank Crystal for this, she made me realize that the love of my daughter is the most important thing to have and I also came to realize that I love you more then I wanted to admit and I am extremely happy for you and Ben," Maleficent spoke.

"Then thank you Crys for talking sense into my mom," Mal smiled giving Crystal a hug.

"You're welcome and I was hoping she would take my words to heart," Crystal smiled.

Mal went over and gave her mom a hug, "I love you mom."

"I love you to Mal," Maleficent replied, "and I love you too Crystal, you are an amazing lady and we are good friends since you and I would hang out a lot when I was a lizard, which was cool to hang out on your shoulder once and a while, especially when you were baking and let me take some off your finger."

"You were my taste tester since you would nod or shake your head if it was good or bad," Crystal told her as they hugged, "and you are an amazing lady Maleficent, yes you did one bad thing but we all know deep down you are good, just like all of us are."

"I am and I am willing to change for my daughters, and I mean you as well Crystal since you became a daughter to me in your own special way when we hung out and you'd talk to me when you needed advice and I would shake my head yes or no when you asked a question," Maleficent told her, "and Harry, about darn time you found your true love."

Harry smiled, "I know right, well, I hate to do this and all but I need to get someone her tea and to bed, since she is shivering like crazy right now."

"I'll get the tea," Mal smiled, "Lavender tea come to us so Crys can sleep," the tea appeared in her hand, "and here you two go, you have some clothes here as well since they were in your room."

"Thank you and we'll keep this house here so when we come to visit since we're going to live on the ship," Crys told them making Harry smile.

"Finally I was hoping you'd say we were," he joked.

"Funny but yeah we both like it there and the crew can still come and go as they want," she replied.

"good idea," he smirked.

"Well, you two go to bed and tomorrow if you want to go back I'll have Jay drive you," Ben spoke up.

"Sounds good and thank you again for this all of you," Crys told them all.

"You're welcome so stop thanking us," Jay joked.

She chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes, "nope, I'll thank you forever."

"Oh boy," Carlos joked giving her a hug, "and you're welcome."

"she needs to be in bed if she's this weird!" Chad told everyone making them all laugh.

"I'm getting her that way, night all and what she said, thanks again," Harry smiled and unlocked the door.

"Welcome and good night!" everyone spoke and left.

"Night!" they called and went into their house.


	31. Chapter 31

Two days later Harry and Crystal were on the boat, lying in bed with the music softly playing.

Crystal looked over and saw he was sound asleep so she picked up the remote and shut the music off and laid back down beside her husband. Hearing a weird sound she listened closer, 'thump, drag, thump, drag,' is what she was hearing, "Babe," she spoke softly and shook Harry awake.

"hmmm?" he asked not opening his eyes yet.

"Listen," she whispered.

Listening closely he heard the same sound and it sounded like someone was walking across the deck of the ship, "get in the closet, take your phone, I'll take mine and message a 1 if you need to call for help a 2 if you need to hide better and a 3 for its safe."

"Okay, please, be careful honey," she told him softly.

"I will be, now hide," he whispered back and watched as she went into the huge walk in closet that was actually another room but they made it a closet.

She went all the way back behind the long dresses she hung up to keep them away from the front of the closet.

Slowly making his way up the stairs he had his sword drawn in protection and to fight if needed. Peeking around the corner of the doorway he saw the one crew that tired taking the ship away from his dad when it was his. He sighed and messaged Crystal with a 2, knowing if he sent a 1 she'd panic and he doesn't need her to be too scared about what is all going on. He turned the sound all the way off on his phone and messaged a couple guys from the Pirate Crew, 'get to ship, stay out of sight, Ragging Pirates' is all he said. Looking at his phone he read the message, 'I'll get the crew, and all of them but Uma since Gil is here for a bit also.' He sighed and hoped they would come soon.

"Go that way, check below!" the captain of the RP's called to a guy. The guy nodded and Harry rushed down to the closet to hide with his wife and to protect her.

Getting into the closet he went to the back, "shut the sound off on your phone and keep it so no one can see the screen if it lights up, stay back here and trust me, I'll be careful, just protecting you, I love you."

"I love you too and the sound is off and all, babe, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Just some bad pirates is all," he told her, "I'm going to the front, after I put this shirt on, and keep you safe."

She nodded and watched as he slipped his shirt on then quietly moved to the front of the closet. She moved just right so she was behind everything and no one could see her. Hearing the closet door open she froze in fear.

"Get of my ship," Harry warned.

The guy laughed and soon the door was closed, she hit her power button on her phone to wake it up but nothing, it was dead, she wanted to cry. Soon she was grabbed and carried up the stairs; fighting the whole way up she tried to get free.

"Tie her to the table!" the captain shouted.

"Let her go, take me," Harry tried to plead.

"Nope, I have both," the captain slurred.

Harry glanced at Crystal and lightly nodded to let her know she'll be okay and to stay calm.

"So, who goes first, Captain Hooks son, or his friend here?" the captain spoke.

"Neither," they hear and the pirate crew was standing there, "let Harry and his wife go, get off our ship or have hell to pay."

"Wife?" the captain asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, got a problem with a Hook getting married?" Harry smirked only to get hit.

"I do have a problem when it's to such a beautiful girl who isn't his type," the captain spoke, "you know what, do it boys!"

Before anyone could stop him the one crew member on the RP's took a whip and used it on Crystal, she did her best not to show the pain but knew if he hit her to much she could lose the baby.

"STOP!" Harry hissed his eyes full of anger as he fought his way out of the ropes that had him held to the pole.

The Pirate Crew all started a sword fight with the RP's, one cut him loose and he rushed over and took the whip from the guy who was ready to hit Crystal again, he already hit her three times as it is. He took the guys sword and cut Crystal free, "go to the shore, now, I'll be there soon," he told her and walked in front of her so no one could take her, one of his crew took her to the shore to protect her on there, "now, you, over there!" he shouted pissed off.

The guy walked backwards and stood by his captain.

"I swear to God, if you made her loose the baby, you will be shark bait, or I can just go find Tick-Tock-Croc and let him have at you, now get the hell off our ship!" Harry called.

The captain glared and stood his ground, "whose ship?"

"MINE!" Harry shouted and the two of them started sword fighting, soon the RP captain was up against the side of the ship, one swift move he'd be shark bait, "now, what is your choice, leave or shark bait?"

The captain just glared.

"Just go, get the hell out of here," Gil spoke moving Harry's sword point from the captain's chest.

The captain and his crew left, "you won this time Hook, but next time you won't!" he shouted and left on his own ship.

Harry tossed the sword onto the deck of the ship and ran to Crystal, "let's get her to Fairy Godmother," he spoke picking her up.

Gil took Harry's phone and called Ben, "hey, get the bridge ready and come get us, we'll explain when we get there."

Getting to the garage Harry sighed and hoped someone would come soon, seeing the Limo coming a soft smile came to his lips, it came to a stop and Gil opened the door allowing Harry to get in with Crystal.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Some bad pirates came around, found me in the closet then suddenly another guy came up with her in his arms, he tied her to the table and one other guy used a whip on her," Harry sadly replied.

Ben's eyes went huge, "get in, we'll hurry and get her there," he was pissed that someone would do that to her. He knew, well hoped Fairy Godmother would be able to help her and save the baby, they all are happy for Harry and Crystal and they both have extremely excited since they found out they are going to be parents.


	32. Chapter 32

Arriving at Auradon Prep Gil rushed out of the Limo just as it came to a stop and ran inside, "Fairy Godmother!" he shouted seeing her go up the stairs.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Mal asked as Fairy Godmother came down the stairs.

"We need you, now, outside, Crystal," he panted out of breath.

Everyone's eyes went huge as they all rushed outside to find Harry carrying Crystal, her shirt was pulled up some and the bruising from the whips were present on her stomach and looked like they went up a little further as well, "what the heck?" Mal asked shocked.

"I'll explain later," Harry softly replied doing his best not to cry seeing his wife beaten like she was, the tears were flowing down Crystal's eyes as she clung to Harry, his heart broke into a million pieces seeing her in that much pain.

"Bring her this way," Fairy Godmother spoke leading the way to a room, "place her on the bed and please, step out, don't argue either, I know you two are married but I need to be able to focus."

Harry just nodded, afraid if he talked his voice would crack and the tears would fall more than they already are. After he placed her on the bed he lightly kissed her, "I love you," he whispered in her ear then stepped out to where the others were at, closing the door behind him. He looked up at everyone, seeing the worried looks on their faces he just walked away and went outside, he wanted to be alone at the moment, and he knew nothing anyone would say would make things better. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Carlos standing there.

"Look, I know everyone will tell you the same old line, everything will be better, but I'm not going to," he told him.

Harry nodded still afraid to talk.

"But, what I am going to tell you is to keep faith and hope to hell everything will be okay, you and Crystal will get through whatever the outcome is, I know you two will be there for each other, we all will be here for you as well, also, it's okay to cry Harry, you're worried, you're scared and you're pissed, don't hold it in, the more you do, the more it'll eat you alive, just let it out, if needed we can go to the gym, get a sword each and do some sword fighting to help relieve the anger and everything, but all and all stay strong for you and your wife and your child, it'll be hard as hell to do but you can do it Harry, I know you can, yes we didn't get along that well back on the Isle but once we all came here, we started to get along all thanks to that wife of yours making us realize that we can be friends and all, just don't give up and be there for her," Carlos told him and the tears fell down Harry's cheeks.

"I tried protecting her Carlos," he started as they sat down on the ground to lean against the building, "I told her to hide in the closet, if I would have locked the door or have some of the guys stay on the ship with us."

"Hey, don't eat yourself alive over this, it's not your fault those evil jerks came onto the ship, if you did lock the closet door they could have killed her instead, you did right by having her hide and even if you did have some of the guys on the ship the RP's still could have came on and a fight could have broken out, this is NOT your fault," Carlos replied.

"I know it's not, I just feel worthless right now knowing my wife is in this much pain and there's nothing I can do besides sit and cry and hope to hell she doesn't lose the baby, if she does I know we can always try again but damn we have so much planned and a lot was given to us already for the baby, what would we do with everything?" he sighed.

"We can store it in your guy's old room so it'll be out of sight if she does lose the baby, but I have a feeling she won't, Fairy Godmother is amazing and with her on your side, thing's should be okay," Carlos told him.

Dude came out and climbed onto Harry's lap, "I know you're down, we all are, just keep your chin up and stay strong," Dude told him.

"Thank you, both of you, I guess what I needed was someone to talk to and a good friend to pet," harry told them then a yawn came out.

"We better get you inside before you fall asleep out here," Dude chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm tired tonight," he replied and the three of them went inside, Harry was carrying Dude and sat down beside Mal who gave him a hug.

"Good and bad news," Fairy Godmother came out to them.

"Good first," Harry softly spoke.

"She's okay; the baby is okay as well," Fairy Godmother smiled making Harry hug Dude who licked him on the cheek.

"okay, what's the bad?" Ben asked.

"Well it's bad for her, she's going to have to be on bed rest until she heals so that means she can't be up cooking, sewing and all she loves to do," Fairy Godmother told them making them all chuckle some.

"Oh great, I'll have a cranky wife on my hands," Harry joked.

"On ours, I don't want you two going back to the ship until she is healed so I can help keep an eye on her, you two are more than welcome to use the room she's in," Ben told him.

"I didn't plan on taking her back until she was healed so if we needed Fairy Godmother or anyone else to help her we won't have to get the bridge open and all," Harry softly replied.

"GO TO BED!" Everyone laughed.

"I'll stay with you two so if you need me to get someone I can run to them," Dude told him.

"Thanks Dude and also thank you to all of you, before you ask for being amazing friends and supportive of Crys and I, I was honestly scared at first to tell everyone about us dating since I came from the Isle but watching all the interviews of Mal and Ben and how happy they are made me realize that it doesn't matter where you come from but who you are," he told them all.

"Exactly, you are your own person and just because you came from the Isle doesn't make you a bad person or that Crys came from here doesn't make her all proper and a princess, well a princess yes but you know what I mean," Chad replied making everyone laugh.

"We know," Mal smiled, "but you all are right, we are who we want to be, part Isle and part Auradon, we will always have the Isle side in us and dress like we would have when we lived there but that doesn't mean we don't have Auradon in us as well, look at Evie for instance, the first moment we walked through the dorm doors she was home, I saw it in her eyes that she was meant to be here, Jay is the captain of the Tourney team and if that makes him happy and that's who he wants to be then that's all that matters, Carlos is happy having a pet dog and having Dude to talk to and hang out with if we all are busy, Ben makes me happy and I know Crystal makes you happy along with the sword fighting, we are who we want to be, our parents don't make us who we are, yes we are descendants of evil or someone who did bad things, but we can be good and nice and have fun at the same time and once and a while raise a little trouble if we want. But no matter what anyone says we are NOT evil like our parents, well that prank Carlos played was kind of evil but fun, but that type of evil is okay. Evie you continue making clothes if that is what makes you happy, Dizzy you sweet, amazing, kind girl keep making the accessories and doing hair if it makes you happy and everyone just do what makes you happy and be who you want to be, don't change because someone says you should or because people look down on you, screw the ones who do, if they don't like us villain kids from the Isle then oh well, they aren't worth our time or troubles and if they don't like the fact all of us are best friends then they won't be part of the friend club we have here."

Ben smiled, "wow Mal, long amazing, good speech you just gave and I have to agree with you on everything, we all are friends screw the haters, if needed I will deal with any and all hate given to all of us."

"I agree," Evie smiled, "we need to do what makes us happy for ourselves, not anyone else."

Everyone else smiled and Dude came back out, "the misses is asking for you," he told Harry jumping onto his lap.

Harry smiled, picked him up, "you're tagging along little man."

"I'm not that little," Dude spoke making everyone laugh.

Harry entered the room and smiled when she smiled, "hey doll," he greeted sitting on the bed beside her after he had the door closed but it wasn't tight so if Dude had to push it open he could.

"Hey you two, and thank you for trying to keep me safe, it was actually my fault he knew I was there, I couldn't hold the dang sneeze in and the moment I sneezed he came right in and found me," she told him softly glancing his way.

"Darn sneezes," he told her making her giggle as she cuddled into him some.

"And I know, I can't get up and do all my normal things, Dude told me and before you say anything I already know we'll be staying here, I was actually going to suggest it myself as I healed," she smiled making him smile.

"Yeah, it was Ben's idea mainly to keep you here so if we needed anyone to help out, I'm so sorry that the RP's came on the ship and hurt you honey, they have always tried getting the ship when my dad had it and I guess with us down below deck they thought it was safe to steal, I kind of wish now that I just stayed in the closet with you and messaged Ben and everyone to come help get them off the ship," he replied makig her sigh a little.

"Honey, if you would have stayed in the closet with me, we might not be here right now but out on the ocean somewhere with the RP's stealing the ship, you did right by protecting our ship like you did, I would have as well if it was me in your place," she glanced up at him and he smiled.

"I know, I just, I feel bad that you got hurt is all but good news the little one who gives mom weird cravings at odd times is doing good," he told her making her laugh.

"Yeah, talking about that, could you go get me a cup of tea please honey?" she asked making him smile and playfully roll his eyes.

"For you or the monster?" he laughed.

"Both," she giggled.

"Nice, I'll be right back with the tea," he told her.

"I'll stay and cuddle," Dude told them as he moved up by her and placed his head on her leg closest to him.

"Thanks Dude, I'll be back, want anything to eat also honey?" he asked and she shook her head no as she yawned. He stepped out and snuck to the kitchen so no one would see him and offer to get the tea as he stayed with her, he knows how she likes it and he always adds a little bit of sugar not much though to it and she loves it that way now.

Once her tea was done Mrs. Potts came in, "getting the wife tea again?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she requested some or the baby did not sure now a days," he joked making her laugh some.

"You're a great man for that wild child, you actually helped her realize who she really is," Mrs. Potts told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, the confusion was written in his voice.

"That girl of yours would do her best to fit in around here all because of who her parents are, she knew deep down in her heart that she isn't like her mom and dad, she would always go to the pond and sit and talk to the one raccoon who was always there when she was there, she'd go in up to her knees in her short dresses and enjoy the way the water felt, one time I was looking for her to help plan the surprise party she was throwing Ben for his birthday and found her up a tree taking a nap, which was actually odd to see, she would go against her moms wishes all the time and if she had to show up to be in the crowd for an interview like we all normally do she wouldn't dress all proper like her mom picked out for her and she'd wear something her mom would hate, that girl is a rebel without a cause and after you two met she realized that it doesn't matter who her parents are or who everyone says she has to be but what is in her heart and she knew deep down it was true love with you two, I could see it in her eyes when she came back from there and came here to help like normal that she loved you, she kept the ring on you gave her all the time, even when she was helping with the cakes or whatever it was we were making that day. Harry, when I first saw you and the way you treated Crystal I knew deep down you two would get married and everything, I heard what happened to her, stay strong for the both of them and if you need anything just have Dude come to me personally and I will get it for you two, since I know when her mom was pregnant with the twins she had the oddest cravings ever so watch out for Crystals," Mrs. Potts told him.

He smiled, "she's already had weird cravings, one Ursula had to make herself since everyone else on the Isle was confused on what Crys wanted, which was a shrimp and clam salad sandwich."

"Yeah, that girl is a sea food lover and that sounds odd to be honest," Mrs. Potts chuckled.

"It smelled odd as well but she loved it and the next day one of the Pirate Crew of ours came with a batch of it to keep in the fridge so if she wanted it with crackers or whatever I wouldn't have to rush to Ursula to have it made, and also thank you Mrs. Potts for everything and just being there to talk to when you know what's going on the most with Crys and I since we'd talk to you more than anyone else around here," Harry smiled.

"You two are welcome since I know that girl would thank me as well, now you better get that to her before she sends Dude to hunt you down," she joked making him laugh.

"Yeah or she tries to hunt me down herself, well good night Mrs. Potts," Harry told her as they hugged.

"Good night Harry," she replied and watched as he left the kitchen taking the tea to his wife.

"That boy sure is in love," Maleficent spoke as she walked up to Mrs. Potts.

"He sure is, never imagined he would actually find his true love to be honest, so what can I do for you Maleficent?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I know what you mean, when we all lived on the Isle he loved to cause trouble and party, never knew he could actually love someone like he loves Crystal and I was thinking of learning a new trait and was wondering if you'd be able to help?" Maleficent replied with a smile.

"I would love to teach you to bake and all," Mrs. Potts smiled happily.

"Why thank you," Maleficent smiled doing her best to bow and not laugh at the same time but failed making Mrs. Potts laugh as well.

"No need to bow in here dear," Mrs. Potts told her with a smile.

"That's good, this dress is too tight to bow in," Maleficent laughed and the two started in on her lessons in baking and cooking.


	33. Chapter 33

A few weeks later King Ben and Lady Mal were sitting in his office, both were looking over some papers he had on his desk.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked him seeing he read the same paper about four times now.

"Just thinking is all," Ben replied putting the paper in his hand down on the desk with the rest of the papers.

"About?" Mal asked looking his way.

"Just, everything, we have another big party to plan, all these events, we haven't had much time to ourselves anymore," Ben sighed.

"Well, how about we allow Crys to help plan like she's been asking since she's stuck in bed for another week as you and I go back to the pond and have a picnic or just camp out for a couple days, get away from it all, we can take the party planning to her and let Jane and everyone of the planning committee know to talk to her about all the details since we both know that Crystal will plan the perfect big party for all of us to enjoy," Mal suggested with a smile.

"I love that idea to be honest, I have a tent we could set up and now that you know how to swim we can take our suits and all as well and just spend some well needed us time," he kissed her on the lips softly, "I love you Mal."

"I love you too Ben," she replied and before anything else could be said a knock on the door came.

"It's open," Ben called with a smirk.

Evie came in, "how's everything going in here?" she asked sitting in a chair across from them.

"okayish," Mal replied, "we both decided to let Crystal plan this big party as we take a few days away from all of this."

"Sounds amazing, I can even help her if she needs the help and you two do need a few days to yourselves without being overwhelmed or something, I can go talk to the kitchen staff and get a good basket or two packed for you two if you would like me to," Evie smiled.

"Actually, I was going to allow Mal to do a few good spells if she wanted so the food wouldn't get cold or spoil on us," Ben smiled.

"Really?" Mal asked shocked.

"yes really, and you can even use this," he told her handing her, her spell book that Fairy Godmother got for him so she could use it.

"Oh wow, I never thought I would use this again, I guess we could pack a few slices of bread I can change into what we want to eat," Mal smiled and glanced at Evie.

"And if it suddenly rains you can help the two of you and all as well," Evie smiled.

"That is true, well how about Evie and I go pack us as you Ben go pack yourself up?" Mal suggested.

"Sounds good, then we can go give Crys the good news of her planning the party and all," Ben smiled, "also thank you Evie for offering to help Crys if she needs it."

"Anytime since by the time the party will come she'll be able to go and I already have the perfect dress for her and time to time I do go in and she tries it on so I can do any altering that needs it," Evie smiled.

"Awesome, can't wait to see it," Ben and Mal both smiled.

"Everyone wants to know what it'll look like, and yes Mal, I have yours in the making as well with many others," Evie smiled all happily, "well we better go so we can get her packed and you can go pack as well."

"Let's go pack," Ben smiled and they all left to go pack.

A while later Mal and Ben enter Crystals room, "hey you two," she greeted with a smile as she was fixing a rip in Harry's pants she doesn't know how he got.

"Hey, so what would you say if we left the party planning to you?" Ben asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tied off the knot since she was done with the rip.

"Well, Ben and I decided to take up your offer of helping us plan but actually you'll be doing all the rest of the planning since we are going to take a couple days away from all the planning and king stuff," Mal told her sitting on the bed with her.

"Well then, let's get this planning started, right Dude?" she smiled petting him.

"Of course, I will love to help plan as well," Dude told her.

"Awe, but don't make it all a dog theme there Dude," Mal joked.

"Oh darn," he joked making everyone laugh.

"Silly boy, I'll go get what you'll need to pick all the ideas from and do the planning with as you two talk some," Ben smiled and left before the ladies could reply.

"How are you feeling Crys?" Mal asked kindly.

"Good to be honest, and honestly wishing I could get out of this bed more than just the bathroom and when Evie comes in for me to try the dress on," Crystal softly replied.

"Is something wrong honey? You look like you want to cry," Mal asked.

"Just tired honestly, tired of sitting all the time, tired of not being able to go help in the kitchen like I always did, sore some as well but I haven't told anyone but you now and well Dude knows also," she replied.

"Where are you sore at?" Mal asked.

Crys pulled her shirt up some, "right here where this bigger bruise is still," she softly replied.

'Dang that looks bad, I wonder," Mal spoke and went through her spell book, "here we go bruises upon the body you are not welcome there anymore," she smiled and waved her hand and the bruises all went away, "how does that feel?"

"Better some, thanks for getting them away," Crys replied.

"You're welcome, and here let me do this one, 'pain pain go away and never come back to this girl," Mal smiled and waved her hand.

"Thank you, but what if anyone asks how I healed so quickly?" Crystal asked.

"I'll tell them the truth, I was doing good magic to help a friend," Mal replied.

"Sounds good to me," Crystal told her.

"What sounds good?" Ben and Harry asked.

"Well, uh-" Crystal started.

"Babe?" Ben asked Mal.

"I did good like you and I both know I am and helped her a little with the help of this," Mal came out and said patting the book a little.

"So you used a spell to do what exactly?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Help her heal, I asked her how she was and she said a little sore where the bigger bruise was still located so I did one to get the bruise gone and she said a little pain was still there so I did one to get rid of the pain, I'm sure she is healed inside as well but just in case I can find one to help her heal," Mal told him.

"If she wants you to," Harry told her.

"Well Crys?" Mal asked and got a nod from her. Mal smiled and flipped through her book, "heal this girl so she can get up and do what she wants and make sure nothing is wrong with the baby as well," she spoke closing the book and waved her hand, "and yes, it was one I made since I couldn't find one in the book."

"Thanks, and honestly I do feel better now, so, can I go to the office instead of here so I won't lose the papers?" she asked like a little kid.

"okay, okay, sheesh, but Harry and Dude will be with you at all times," Ben told her making her laugh.

"Yes, I get out of bed," she giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Chad asked seeing his sister getting out of bed.

"Well, Mal is the best lady ever right now along with the help of good magic," Crystal smiled.

"Awesome, wait you mean she used a spell to heal you?" Chad asked.

"Yes, she did, but I knew it wouldn't hurt to try, she even got rid of the darn bruises and the pain," Crystal told her brother with a smile.

He gave Mal a hug, "thanks Mal, I was actually going to talk to Crystal about it myself," he chuckled some.

"Well then I guess team double trouble were thinking alike again," Ben joked.

"Scary," Chad and Crystal both spoke making everyone laugh as they left the room since Crystal was dressed since Harry helped her that morning since she was tired of being in pajamas all the time.


	34. Chapter 34: The End

A few months later Harry and Crystal were over visiting everyone, Crystal got up to go use the bathroom and stopped half way there, "Harry," she cried out.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked going to her side.

"The baby, it's time," she told him.

Getting her to the hospital part of Auradon Harry was one nervous guy.

A few hours later Harry and Crystal were holding their new born son Wyatt James Hook.

A few months later Crystal had a home test and found out she was expecting again. She smiled wondering how Harry will take the news, last time he was shocked and happy. She sat down and smiled over at their sleeping son, he is the spitting image of Harry and she's hoping that Wyatt won't have Harry's attitude.

A while later with the help of Fairy God Mother she found out she was having a girl, she hasn't told Harry yet she's pregnant, finding Mal and Evie she grabbed them two and rushed to the kitchen, "I need your help please."

"With?" Mal asked.

Crystal looked around and no one was there, "a pink cake that has purple writing on it that says congrats dad."

The girls smiled and they went into a group hug, "congrats sweetie, you're just telling him?"

"I wasn't sure how to and with classes and all I've been distracted."

Mal smiled, "okay, well, let's get baking!"

The three girls had a pink cake with pink frosting with purple writing done, "Okay, idea, let's put this under the tray and you and Evie go to your room and Evie will message me when Harry gets there and I'll bring the cake?" Mal suggested.

"Love the idea!" Crystal smiled.

Evie and Crys went to the room, "text him," Evie suggested.

She nodded and sent, "babe, come to the room."

"On my way, someone fell asleep as we were hanging out with his uncles."

Crystal smiled, "he's on his way."

Soon Harry came in, put Wyatt to bed and glanced over, "hello ladies."

"Hello," they both greeted with smiles.

"I better head to my room to get some homework done, I'll see you later you two," Evie smiled.

"See you later," they both replied.

Evie stepped out and sent, "he's here, I'm in the hallway."

"Bringing the cake," Mal replied and brought it to the room, "let's take this in."

Mal knocked on the door and Crystal opened it, "hey come on in."

Both girls entered.

"Well hello you two, what's this?" Harry asked seeing the tray with a lid.

"Well after Mal places it on the desk I want you to lift the lid," Crystal told him with a smile.

Mal placed it down and they all stood by the desk, Harry lifted the lid and glanced at Crystal, back to the cake and back to her, "uh babe, we're, you're?"

"Yes, a girl," Crystal smiled.

"oh my gosh!" he hugged her, "this is amazing!"

"Congrats you two!" Evie and Mal both spoke and joined the hug.

"Thanks," Harry and Crystal replied.

A few months later Scarlett Ann Hook came into the world and is already stealing the hearts of everyone.

They all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
